


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by Misti1987



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gallavich, M/M, Pain, Post 6x01, bi-polar ian, ian and Caleb in the beginning, ian on meds, mickey out of jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian learns Mickey is out of prison but doesn't want to see him. Can he keep pretending that Mickey didn't mean anything to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He doesn't want to see you

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself with this. if I can convince myself that there is a world in which shameless didn't rip my gallavich soul out and stomp on it, not likely but oh well.

Chapter One:

  
Mickey looked across the glass at his sister. "Hey, How are you? Still fucking with that bitch boyfriend of yours?" He asked into the phone. She shook her head.

"Nah, that shit's been over for a while. I'm back now, So you getting out of here soon I hear?" He nodded at her.

 

"Couple days and shit." He responded. She nodded lightly.

"You see him yet?" He asked referring to the ex he hadn't seen in close to a year.

She shook her head. "Not yet." He nodded. 

"Can you do me a favor Mands? Don't tell him okay." She looked up.

"What? Why not?" she looked at her brother confused.

"Because I don't want him to know I'm out okay, He doesn't need this shit in his life. He's happy from what I hear, all medicated and shit, Svetlana says he has a boyfriend and a good job and I'm not out to fuck that up, I'm not going back to that shit, he wanted his out, he got it." He shrugged. Mandy paused for a minute.

"He would want to know that you're out Mick." He shook his head.

"If he gave a damn about me, he would come see me, but he hasn't. He was done with me before I got locked up, let's leave it at that." She sighed as he spoke.

"Mick..." He shook his head at her again.

"No, I can't do that, be involved in his life okay, I hate seeing him with other people, I know me, I'll do something stupid, like kick the shit out of that boyfriend of his and what will that do? Nothing, I stay away from him, he continues to live his life. This is the last we talk about him okay? Unless something happens that I need to know, something important, like him going off his meds, or someone in his family is sick or some shit. I don't want anyone knowing I'm out okay?" She nods.

 

  
"How long are you going to keep that up Mick, it's the south-side Mick, where are you going to stay? I'm assuming if no one knows you're out, it's not our house." He nods lightly.

"Yeah, I got an apartment lined up, still southside, but not the same neighborhood. When he does find out, Don't be going around giving out my address either, if he asks, and I mean really asks you, you can tell him, but I don't want you volunteering that shit okay?" she nods before she gets up to leave. 

"Love you asshole," she says walking away.

\-------------------------------

Ian was sitting at the fire station talking to some of the guys when he heard the voice behind him. "Gallagher, Oh Ian Gallagher!" He knew the voice without turning around. He saw Caleb look up and tilt his head and he suddenly jumped up. 

"Mandy?!" he yelled running towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. She looked good, really good and she smiled brightly at him."Hey..what are you doing here?" she shrugged at him.

"Was in the neighborhood, just had to see you." She smiled at him. "I missed you!" He smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, shit. um, everyone, this is my best friend Mandy," he said motioning to the guys.

"Which one's the boyfriend?" she whispered. Ian froze for a second. 

"Oh, umm, yeah, Caleb.." he started motioning for his boyfriend to join them, and he did. "Mandy, this is Caleb, my boyfriend." She nodded eyeing the man.

"Nice to meet you."She said as kindly as she could manage.

  
\------------------------------------

It had been months since Mandy had been back and something was off, Ian knew there was something she wasn't telling him and he was pretty sure it had to do with her brother.

"Mandy...Come on, just tell me what it is? I can take it okay?"She shook her head at him.

"Ian, I've told you, He's fine, everything is fine okay?" he shook his head at her again. 

"Do I have to go see him? Is that what you want? I will, you know, if you aren't going to tell me, I'll just go ask Mickey." She rolled her eyes at him. "You are not, If you were going to go see him, you would have done so a long time ago Ian." He just shrugged.

"Alright, fine, You aren't going to tell me, It's still visiting hours, time for a road trip," he said jumping off the bench he was currently sitting at and started walking to his car. 

"You can't!" she screamed chasing him.

"and why not?" she sighed.

"Because he isn't there alright" Ian stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you mean, he isn't there?"

 

"He isn't there okay, He got out." She spoke softly. Ian froze, his whole body was frozen. he didn't move, he couldn't. 

"How long?" he asked that without even questioning the information she had just given him.

"A couple of months," she said.

"He's been out this entire time? Since you got back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not exactly, the first time I came and saw you, he had a few days left in." He turned to face away from her for a second. Mickey out..what the hell. He didn't even know, how did he not know?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said hurt.

"Because he didn't want you to know okay. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

 

"You weren't supposed to tell me?!? Mickey is out, How in the hell did that happen? He had fifteen years Mandy." She nodded.

"Look I don't know the details, I just know he is out, and he's happy, he has a job and friends okay. You're happy, you have a job, and friends and a fucking boyfriend. You guys are done okay, so he didn't want to mess that up for you, or whatever." He couldn't breathe.

"Where is he?" he asked. She didn't speak for a long time.

"I'm not going to tell you."

 

"What? You, not allowed to tell me that either?" He sighed frustrated.

"No, he said I could if you asked, but I still won't. Look, Ian, what are you going to do?  Show up at his apartment, get rid of your guilt for leaving him in there to rot, with a broken heart. Are you going to profess your undying love for him, You going to beat the shit out of each other, have sex? All of the above, and then what? you going to leave your boyfriend then, or are you going to come crawling back to Caleb, crying and all guilt-ridden and tell him what a mistake it was, that you regret it all, that Mickey means nothing to you." She crossed her arms, and he didn't have an answer for her, for any of it, he didn't know how he would react to seeing Mickey again.

"No, you have no clue, and I love you, Ian, I do, but I will not be involved in your showing up at his door and throwing both of your lives into a fucking tailspin."

  
Ian was currently pacing, and Mandy finally sighed loudly. "I'm going to go, Ian, I love you okay, you need to know that, but seriously, let it go, He doesn't want to see you, and before you found out he was out, you sure the hell didn't want to see him."

Ian was sitting out on his balcony, well Caleb's really for the sixth night in a row. He did this every night now, Caleb would fall asleep and he would just go outside and think. Think about where Mickey was, think about how he was, what he looked like if he still had that tattoo etched acrossed his chest? Probably not. No matter what he did, he couldn't help himself from replaying his entire relationship in his head over and over again. He heard the door slide from behind him but he didn't move.

“Ian?” He heard Caleb from behind him.

 

“Are you okay? Somethin wrong babe?” He felt himself shudder and he didn't understand it. Caleb calling him babe didn't usually phase him but when he was like this is suddenly did.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm just enjoying the fresh air. Processing some shit.” He said honestly.

“Mickey again?” Caleb questioned and Ian didn't say anything. He just sat in silence until Caleb finally sighed and walked back inside.

Ian was sitting inside a small bar with Caleb and a bunch of the guys from the firehouse when he saw him the first time a few weeks later. He froze. He suddenly couldn't hear anything anyone was saying to him like his mind zoned out to one particular human being. That human being was Mickey Milkovich. He was standing over by the pool table, he looked stunning. He was more buff than Ian had remembered. He was laughing, a full laugh. Ian closed his eyes drowning out everything to hear it.

“Ian! For fuck's sake Gallagher!” He heard one of the guys say. He looked up at the man speaking.

“Huh?” The man laughed shaking his head.

“What's with you? You zoned the fuck out.” Ian shrugged.

“Mother fucker. That why you wanted to come here?” He heard Caleb speak.

“What?” He asked honestly confused.

“That's him, I fucking know it is, Well I'm not going to sit around and watch you daydream and eye-fuck your ex.” Caleb practically screamed walking out of the bar.

“Fuck!” He said getting up before he walked out the door after Caleb he took one look back towards Mickey who was now staring at him. He stood for a second frozen before finally walking out of the door. “The fuck Caleb!” He screamed.

 

\---

 

Mickey stood frozen in his place. The first sight he had of his ex, was when he heard someone yell his last name. Hearing Gallagher wasn't exactly something he was used to anymore so he automatically looked in the direction of the voice to see which one of them was here. Of course, it had to be the one he had been actively avoiding since he got out of prison. Ian had been sitting at a table with a bunch of guys. It wasn't until the man beside Ian started looking back and forth between Mickey and Ian and stood up screaming that he knew who he was. The boyfriend. It was the only explanation for a reaction like that. After watching Ian walk out after his boyfriend, obviously raring for a fight, and looking back at Mickey, looking into those eyes, those sad tortured eyes, Mickey wanted to run after him but he didn't. Why would he? So Ian was shocked to see that he was out, didn't mean a damn thing. He refocused himself to the friends from work and tried to ignore the urge to find the red-head.

 

 

“Oh now, you're mad at me? Fuck you, Ian, we're out with our friends, and there you are staring at your ex like he's the only one in the room. You think that's fun for me, to see you like that. Looking at him like that, in front of fucking everyone!” Caleb screamed.

“Oh, so I was fucking shocked. I haven't seen him in over a year, I was surprised for fuck's sake!” Ian screamed back not necessarily denying the pull he had to Mickey.

“Were you really? Or did you plan it? You've been moping around since you found out he was out. When we met you acted like he was just a distant memory, that was obviously bullshit Ian! Running your eyes up and down him like that? Did you hunt him down, so you could make a fool out of me?!” Ian felt his fists clench. 

“Oh for fuck's sake. Of course, I didn't know he was here. What the fuck Caleb!? I need a drink, this is bullshit!” He said turning back toward the bar.

  
Mickey watched as Ian walked back into the bar visibly pissed off. He could feel the fire radiating off of his ex. The man behind him following closely just as pissed off. “Ian, what are you doing?” He heard him say.

“I'm getting a fucking drink, Caleb.” Caleb, that was his name, sounded like a pussy, he sighed watching, feeling like an intruder.

“You can't drink, for fuck's sake.” Mickey almost let out a laugh, remembering a similar conversation. He tried to turn his attention back to his friends, but it was hard to when the entire bar was staring at the two men.

 

“What are you gonna do? Call my mommy on me? Go ahead. Want her number?” Ian snapped at Caleb ordering a beer.

“Okay guys, fucking chill alright,” Brad said from behind them. The guys all getting up trying to calm the situation down.

“And you!” Caleb yelled across the bar, not listening to his friends. Ian looked up slightly annoyed. “What the fuck are you looking at? He's not yours to look at anymore!?” Caleb screamed at Mickey. Ian's eyes widened and he turned to Caleb.

“Caleb…” he started but was brushed off as Caleb approached his ex. “Fuck! Well are you going to grab him assholes, he's going to get himself killed.” He said looking at the other firefighters who were staring at Caleb in awe.

Mickey looked at the man screaming at him. He had to be one dumb mother fucker. Was he actually trying to start a fight with him right now? He had been trying to be respectful. He hadn't contacted Ian, he hadn't even said a word during this bullshit fight.

“Back the fuck away” Mickey spoke balling up this fists.

“Fuck you!” Caleb spat out.

“Look here prick, don't know what your fucking issue is, but I'm warning you to turn the fuck around and walk the fuck away.” Mickey felt his anger filling him. He would love nothing more than to kick the shit out of this fuckhead. Take all his anger out of him, tell him he fucked with the wrong man, that Ian was his and always would be. Instead, he looked over at Ian.

“Gallagher, get your boyfriend out of my face before I fucking snap!” He saw Ian nod. To Ian's credit, he did try. He went up and grabbed Caleb urging him that it was time to go, the other men they were with finally started to do the same and then Caleb turned and punched Ian in the cheek.

Ian felt the sting on his jaw. Did Caleb just fucking hit him? He felt like he was going to be sick. Shock forcing him not to move. He didn't even realize what was happening until he saw Mickey flying towards Caleb. Pushing him into a nearby table pulling him up to him by his shirt. “You never fucking touch him like that! Do you fucking understand me?” Mickey screamed rage pouring out of him as he punched Caleb in the nose. Suddenly Ian jumped into action.

“Mickey! Mick, stop, it's okay,” he yelled until Mickey looked up at him and let Caleb go.

“I'm calling the cops.” He heard the bartender say.

“No need, we're all leaving, right guys?” The guys picked Caleb off and were ushering him out of the bar. “See, all good, no need for cops,” Ian said nodding towards the bartender, who nodded. He paid for the beer he never touched and sighed starting to walk out of the bar.

“Damn waste of a beer.” The bartender said. “Yeah, give it to that guy, actually here, get around for the people he's with, tell them I'm sorry.” The bartender nodded.

Mickey stared watching Ian leaving feeling kind of sad. Fucking prick of a boyfriend he had. He looked at the bartender bringing over a tray of drinks and handed Mickey two beers. “The fuck is this, we didn't order anything?” The man nodded.

“The red-head said to tell you he was sorry, said this round was on him.” The guys Mickey was with cheered.

“Fuck yeah, I knew I liked that kid,” Jake said laughing.

“Whatever, you just like him because he bought you a drink.” Mickey chuckled looking at the door. Jake shrugged.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes back to the bar.

Chapter 2:

  
Mickey paced in his apartment thinking about the other night. It had been three days since he last saw Ian, that face, that fiery red hair, toned arms. He shook his head. “Fuck!” He said trying to pull himself out of his fantasy. Why did he have to show up there of all places and why had he been hoping every Night since then that he would come back? He had to get out of the house.

So he ran, he ran down the street and he kept running. He looked up after a while and found himself in front of his old house. He just stared for a minute. He saw the door swing open and he didn't say anything when he saw his sister step out. She looked at him. “Mick? What are you doing over here? Anyone could see you?” She looked from side to side. He shrugged.

“Doesn't matter anymore. He already saw me, who cares who knows now?” He said.

“Fuck? He found you, shit I'm sorry, I mean I told him you were out, he kind of pulled it out of me but I didn't think he'd find you, I didn't tell him your address, I swear, even though he asked…” She kept rambling.

“Wait, Mandy, did you just say he knew I was out?” She nodded.

“Yeah I mean, he knew something was up, but wait he didn't tell you?” He shook his head.

“No…didn't really speak much, his fuckhead of a boyfriend was too busy being a dick.” He shrugged. She looked at him confused.

“Caleb? He brought Caleb with him?” She asked astonished.

“Yeah well, just happened to be at the same place. Pretty sure. Thought you said he was nice enough, that guy is a fucking douche.” She laughed.

“Is that coming from a jealous ex or just a completely unbiased bystander?” she asked giving him a knowing smile.

“Pretty sure the entire bar had the same opinion. The fucking guy stands up and starts screaming in front of everyone. He obviously knew who I was, wasn’t fucking happy, whatever. That idiot actually got up in my face, like I wouldn't knock his ass out.” He laughed again.

“Seriously? Damn. And did you?” She asked already knowing the answer. Mickey held up his slightly bruised fist. 

 

“Hey, I was rather maintained until he punched Gallagher.” Her eyes widened.

“He did what?” He nodded.

“Not like you haven't hit him before Mick.” She spoke honestly.

“Yeah, I know. Just fucking snapped. I was just going for a run, I should get back. Gotta work and shit.” She nodded.

 

Mandy barged up to Caleb's door less than an hour later, banging on the door. Caleb swung the door open and Mandy smirked looking at her brother's handy work. “Oh my Caleb, what happened? You crash into a brick wall or something?” She said trying to contain her amusement.

“Funny, I'm assuming you've already seen your brother this morning.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Ian here?” She asked. He let out an annoyed laugh.

“No, why don't you check your brothers, I'm sure he couldn't wait to go live out those fantasies he's had playing in his head all week.” He said before slamming the door in her face.

“Well fuck you too, asshole.” She said before walking off.

 

Ian was sitting on the porch at the Gallagher house when he saw Mandy bounding down the street. He sighed, she looked to be in a good mood. “Hey, Mands! Why do you look so happy?” He asked as she jumped in front of him.

“No reason. On a completely unrelated note, just saw your boyfriend." she laughed. Ian Smiled. "He looked pleasant." She laughed again.

"Now Mandy, that mood of yours wouldn't have anything to do with that would it?" she shook her head.

"Never, Damn you got a pretty bruise there yourself." She quipped. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's gone down quite a bit in the last few days." She nodded.

"Have you seen either of them since?" she asked. He shrugged. "

Saw Caleb yesterday, for a few minutes."

  
"And how did that go?" she smirked.

"It went fantastic, We fucked all over the apartment." 

"Okay genius." she rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"Yeah it was amazing, Wait, no it was fucking terrible, He actually started throwing my shit at the walls, so romantic." he sighed.

"Damn. You know, I don't exactly like the guy, but I didn't see that coming." He nodded. "So what are you going to do?" He looked at her. "

 

"Well, I'm going let him calm his stupid ass down, and go from there. I still have to see him no matter what, I cross his path all the time at work." She nodded.

"Gonna try to work it out?" She asked curiously.

"You prying for information out of curiosity, as a concerned friend, or as a sister?" he asked warily. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"As your friend, asshole. Speaking of being a sister, how was seeing Mick again?" she asked.

"Don't know, pretty fucking embarrassed actually." He laughed,

"Why? Not your fault, not like you planned to run into your ex, while with your boyfriend..right?" she asked.

"Of fucking course, I didn't, Why does everyone think that? Does he think that? Fuck." He asked.

"No, Mick doesn't think you showed up on purpose. Chill." he nodded.  
\---------------------------------------

Ian walked up to the bar he had been in that night, He wasn't even sure he should go in. After the other night, he wouldn't be surprised if he got kicked out, after all, he was with the man who started the fucking fight.

Then again, he wasn't sure if it was somewhere Mickey spent a lot of time, sure last time had been an accident, but it wasn't like he could claim the same thing this time. He wanted to see Mickey, he really did. He also wanted to apologize for his boyfriend acting like such a fucking idiot. He didn't even think using that word to describe Caleb at the moment was an accurate one. He had given him a few days to cool off and went to see him earlier that day. That went freaking well, not quite as bad as last time, but now instead of all the anger, it was almost worse. There was a lot of crying, on Caleb's part, Ian couldn't bring himself to show much emotion, he just couldn't, he had tried, but it just didn't come. He had promised he would come back in the morning and they could talk again. He needed a fucking drink.

  
He finally walked in, pulling up a barstool, and ordered a beer. The bartender from the other night was there and just smiled at him. "Hey kid, You gonna actually drink it this time?" Ian nodded.

"Sorry about the other night.” He sighed.

“Eh, no worries, it's a bar, people act like fucking idiots sometimes. I trust your friends aren't here this time?” He asked. Ian shook his head.

“Nope, just me.” He said quietly. He nodded. Ian sat and slowly sipped his beer knowing full well he shouldn't even be drinking it. He'd just sip his one beer and head home into his family home and pass out, tomorrow he'd have to deal with Caleb, but not tonight.

Mickey walked into the bar laughing at some dumb joke Jake made. “Oh look, Milkovich, your boy's back for more. Think he'll feel guilty enough to buy us some more drinks.” Jake nudged him.

“No, leave him alone. He's not buying your mooching ass anything. Thought we were here to play some pool.” Jake sighed.

“Fine, barkeep, the usual to the table. And one for the red-head. I think my boy here is kinda sweet on him. ” Mickey nudged him begging him to shut up.

Ian turned around to decline the drink offer but stopped when he saw Mickey. Instead, he couldn't seem to find his voice. “You play pool?”

The man standing next to Mickey asked. Ian shrugged.

“Haven't in a while.” He answered.

“Well grab your drink and come on, you can play my boy here, maybe you'll win, he fucking blows.” He laughed at his own joke. Getting a jab by Mickey.

“You wish fucker.” He said as they made their way over to the tables. Ian just watched for a second, not wanting to intrude if Mickey didn't want him over there.

“You coming Gallagher?” He shrugged and hopped off his barstool.

Ian watched as a couple of the guys played, he just sipped his beer and enjoyed watching Mickey with his peers. He seemed happy. “So, Ian what do you do? “ one of the guys asked casually. Ian noticed Mickey look up at him curiously as well. That surprised him, he figured Mandy or Svetlana would have mentioned it.

“Actually just got my EMT license recently.” The man nodded.

“That's cool, must be a fucking rush man.” Ian nodded. He watched for Mickey's reaction but he didn't have any. He still hadn't really spoken directly to Ian, they just sort of stared at each other. Finally, Ian couldn't take it anymore.

“Gonna step outside. I'll be back in a bit.”’he said standing up suddenly, feeling a little woozy. Fuckin meds.

“You okay there lightweight?” Jake asked laughing.

“Yeah, I'm good. Haven't drunk in a long time, that's all.” He said brushing it off getting a look from Mickey.

Mickey watched as Ian walked out of the bar once again. This time he didn't have to worry about his boyfriend being out there watching so he took it all in. Every inch of his former boyfriend's backside as he walked. “You gonna make a move on that shit or not Milkovich? Cuz if you're not interested…” Jake started knowingly.

“Hands off Casanova. He's got a boyfriend remember?” Mickey retorted.

“Who the fuck cares? That guy is a fucktard, I invited him over here so you wouldn't have to strain your neck staring at his ass all night. Don't be a pussy.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Oh fuck off.” He said hopping off his chair. “If it'll shut you up.” He said walking outside after Ian.

Ian sat down on the curb in front of the building. He felt the alcohol coursing through his body. “Fucking meds.” He whispered out loud. He had only drunk a beer and a half and he was already done for. Granted he hadn't actually drunk a beer in almost a year but still. He knew he wasn't supposed to drink at all but it had been such a rough week, with Mickey being so close but so utterly far away, the sudden change in Caleb because of that. “You’re a fucking idiot Gallagher.” He said to himself.

“Well, I wasn't going to say anything but…” He heard Mickey's smug voice behind him. He sighed again not wanting to turn around and hear whatever Mickey had to say to him. Probably tell him to get the fuck out of this place and go home, to stay away and never come back.

Mickey moved slowly towards Ian who still had his head in his hands. “man, you alright, need to get sick or something?” He asked. All he got was a shake of the head in front of him.

“I'm fine, just needed some air.” He said quietly.

“Alright then, since your so fucking chatty, I'm gonna go back in and drink your beer for ya,” Mickey said, not moving quite yet. Ian sat still for a minute before turning to look back at Mickey.

“I'm an asshole,” Ian said. Mickey looked into the eyes that he had looked into many times before, searching them. All he saw was sadness.

“Okay mopey, let's go, I'm gonna kick your ass at pool.” Ian stood up and stared at Mickey. He lightly nodded and followed the man back into the bar.

After a few hours and a few more beers on Ian's part, a lot more on everyone else's. They guys all stumbled toward the door. “Hey…how far is the old neighborhood from here?” Ian asked looking at Mickey.

“You don't remember?” Mickey asked laughing. Ian shook his head,

“I walked here sober, that's a good sign right?” He asked.

“Oh for fuck's sake, come on,” Mickey said dragging Ian with him.

“Where are we going?” Ian asked trying to concentrate on his steps.

“We're going to my apartment, it's closer. Unless you'd rather I call someone to come and get you?” He asked.

“Nope, I'm good.” Ian looked at Mickey and smiled.

“None of that shit either Gallagher. I'm going to put you on my couch, and your gonna sleep it off and go home, got it?” Ian nodded. “Oh no, I'm not ‘sposed to know where you live, Mandy said so.” Ian hummed.

Mickey laughed as he walked along the street. Dragging Ian along with him. When they got into the apartment, Ian made it to the couch pulling his shirt off and collapsing on the couch. “Mm, smells like Mickey.” He said to himself. Mickey chuckled.

“Okay there firecrotch, have some blankets and a pillow. See you in the morning, alright?” Mickey smiled down at Ian.

“Mick?”

“Yah?” Mickey answered.

“Are you going to hate me forever?” Mickey sighed looking down at the man whose eyes were closed, he looked so innocent and childlike. Mickey chuckled at the thought.

“I don't hate you.” He said shortly and went into his room.

\-------

Mickey woke up to the sound of a phone going off in the living room, followed by cursing and then silence. He was almost back asleep when he heard a light knock on the bedroom door. “Yeah?” He called out groggily. Ian pokes his head around the corner. “Umm, mind if I grab a shower, and maybe a shirt.” He said nervously.

“Go ahead. Got somewhere to be?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded sighing.

“Was supposed to go to Caleb’s and have another lovely chat.” He said rolling his eyes. Mickey chuckled a little.

“Don't sound so excited to see your boyfriend there.” He said, getting up slowly.

Ian didn't say a word, just went in the direction Mickey pointed to the shower. He closed his eyes feeling the water running down his body, thinking of the man in just the other room. He grunted at his erection, begging it to go away. Finally, he finished showering and stepped out looking at himself in The mirror. He still looked like hell, but a little less of it. He shrugged, another thing to fight with Caleb about.

He tried to remember what he liked about his boyfriend, a reason to not walk away from it all. It had for a time been easy, simple, unlike the relationship with the man in the other room, the man that he couldn't forget even if he tried. The Caleb he had liked was nothing like the man he had experienced lately. When Mickey got jealous he had always found it sexy, but in Caleb is just annoyed him. Seemed more possessive somehow, not like he didn't have a reason to be, he knew that. He shrugged as he stepped back into the bedroom. Mickey threw a shirt at him. “Have fun.” He said. Ian didn't say a word he just ran his eyes over mickeys body. Mickey was standing in the middle of the room in just boxers. Ian felt himself lick the bottom of his lip and bite down lightly. He had to get out of here. He had almost turned to go when his eyes landed on the tattoo that still sat on mickeys chest. Something was different about it. He just shook his head.

“Yeah, better go. It was good to see you. Really fucking good.” He said almost whispering the last part.

“Um yeah, you too. See you around.” Mickey said trying not to move. It took everything he had not to get near his ex, his body was begging him to, watching Ian react to him like that. He knew it was wrong, they were over, Ian made that perfectly clear standing on those steps, over a year ago but that didn't stop the desire he had to reach out and pull him to him. He watched as Ian walked out of his apartment, it was almost as if he didn't want to go either but that wasn't possible, he was leaving to go and see his boyfriend. A boyfriend who wasn't Mickey.


	3. Fighting silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Ian have it out, but is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote parts of this three times before I decided I liked it. Hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter 3:

  
Ian sat on Caleb’s couch not saying a word. Caleb had finally started pacing after finishing a rant. Ian tried to muster up something, anything to say but what could he really? Yes, Caleb was acting like a child, but that didn't make his points any less valid. Ian wasn't going to lie, it was pointless. He was exhausted. It was edging in time for his meds. Finally, he lifted his head. “Do you still have a dose of my meds around here or is that something you threw out the window?” He asked annoyed. Caleb didn't speak he just went and grabbed the bottles and threw them at Ian.

“Was it all a lie Ian? Because right now it sure looks like it was. You don't even seem sad that were falling apart, all because of … Him.” Caleb glared saying the last part. Ian finally stood up, he had been here all day, he was tired.

“I didn't lie to you, I never did. Okay? Unfortunately, that doesn't mean much because I was detached, from my past. I didn't feel any of it okay. Sure I knew what I had felt but I couldn't feel any of it anymore.” Ian answered honestly. That didn't help anything of course.

“So you're saying, being with me this whole time is nothing? Because you had shut your feelings off for him, your supposed feelings for me were what? Bullshit?” Ian rolled his eyes again.

“Did I fucking say that? No, you know I'm trying here to give you some credit because having my past with Mickey thrown in your face, kind of sucks, I get it but the way you reacted that night was bullshit, you fucking hit me?!” Ian screamed.

“Like he never did? Wasn't it you that said your whole relationship was fighting and fucking.” Caleb retorted.

“I gave as good as I got in that relationship. Don't even act like you understand it. What Mickey and I had worked, it worked until I got sick.” Ian sighed.

“Oh now you're all better and you want it back, is that it? Well, fuck you.” Ian sighed.

“You know what, fine. Caleb, I can't have this conversation again and again. If this is what it's going to be like, over and over again, then I'm done. I am trying here but this is exhausting. I get it, my shit is too much, you want my past to be all neatly tied up and fine, but it's not. It's just not. I have an ex, I didn't just date him for a few months and it was done. I grew up with him, his sister is my best friend, I wanted him long before I had him. I fell in love with that man before I knew what love was, I can't just forget that. I tried that and look where we are?” Ian watched as Caleb paced some more.

“So what am I supposed to do with that Ian? I love you.” He saw the tears trickle down Caleb's cheeks.

“I care about you…” Ian started.

“Care about me? That's it?” Caleb asked. Ian didn't have anything he could say. He liked Caleb, he had told him as much.

“We've already had this conversation, Caleb, before Mickey got out, before any of it.” Ian didn't know what else to say he just got up and grabbed his keys off the table. “I can't do this anymore, we've been having this fight, over and over again,” Ian said throwing his hands up.

 

Mickey hadn't seen Ian in a few weeks. Not that it was unusual, he had gone a year without him but it didn't stop him from being sad about it. He had even gone so far as to calling his sister up, to distract himself. Bad call. Being in His old neighborhood, so close to the Gallagher house, convincing himself not to walk over there, mainly because he didn't want to know if Ian was at his boyfriend's, the thought made him sick. He heard Mandy banging around in the house, and ignored her. She was pissed about something, he rolled his eyes, thinking about getting up to ask her what the deal was but then he saw Ian running, no jogging down the street. He was suddenly glad he had decided to come outside, the view was just what he needed. Ian didn't notice him for a minute and that minute was the shortest minute possible. Ian halted in front of the house. “Hey, Mick, Mandy in there?” He asked smiling brightly.

“Yeah, but she's on a rampage, banging and clanging and shit in there.” He stated as a warning.

“Damn probably pissed at me. Better go suck up.” He said walking into the yard.

“What you do?” He asked curiously.

“Ditched her a few times, wasn't feeling up to shit.” He shrugged. Ian looked Mickey up and down smiling again. Somehow his ex just had a euphoric effect on him. He bounded into the house after one more look at Mickey. “Mands!” He called out. She came around the corner.

“Hey! Where the hell have you been asshole.” She huffed.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said holding up his hands. “Had a couple of off days, I'll make it up to you." He said while she crossed her arms.

"How?" she fake pouted.

"Tonight, You and Me, Dancing." He said knowing she'd crack.

"Isn't it date night?" She asked warily. Ian laughed knowing full well, she didn't want to hang out with Caleb.

"Why, Yes it is, and I'm asking you, my best friend, to come out with me." She smiled a little. Finally, after a minute she jumped into Ian's arms.

"Best Friend Date night!" Ian laughed as she squealed.

"What the hell are you two in here squealing like a couple of schoolgirls for?" Mickey said walking into the house.

"Best friend date Night, Ian's taking me out!" she screamed.

"Well, good for you, now shut the fuck up." He said trying to hide his smirk.

"You're just mad because you aren't invited." She giggled. He saw Ian stifle a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you know me, just can't contain my disappointment." He joked rolling his eyes. "Well you two lovebirds have fun, I'm gonna head out. Don't do anything stupid you two." He laughed as he walked out.

Ian felt slightly disappointed for a minute, wishing Mickey would be coming out with them but tried to focus on his best friend, who was way more excited than she probably should be. "You okay? You said you had an off day? " She asked lightly after a while.

"Yeah, I'm good. Happens every now and then, Meds help even the shit out, but sometimes I get down, no big deal." he shrugged, not really wanting to talk to her about his moods concerning Caleb or her brother for that matter.

After a few hours of dancing and watching Mandy drink herself stupid, Ian felt like it was time to get his best friend home before she tried to hit on another gay man. He had finally gotten her into the car, laughing at her humming along to some song. "You know Ian, I love you." he laughed.

"I love you too Mandy." He said shaking his head. He heard his phone buzz and looked down at it slightly.

Unknown: _having fun,_ firecrotch _?_

he looked at the number he didn't recognize, how did Mickey get his number? He was full of surprises lately, it frightened him actually.

  
Ian: About to drive your Drunk ass sister home.

  
He responded before starting up the car. He felt the phone buzz again but didn't check it until he pulled up outside the Milkovich house.

  
Mickey: Shit, if I knew you were playing DD, I would have taken advantage of that shit.

  
Ian chuckled while he carried mandy into the house and to her room. He smiled down at her as she snuggled up next to her pillow. "G'night Mands." He said before closing the door behind him and heading back out.

Ian: Thought you were too good to hang out with us?

Ian drove around for a second before parking the car in front of the Gallagher house. He really needed to start looking for a new place to stay.

Mickey: Didn't think your boyfriend would appreciate it.

He sighed. His boyfriend was that really why Mickey didn't want to hang out with him or was it really that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
\------------------------  
Ian:  You didn't seem to care about offending anyone's boyfriend the other night.---

Mickey laughed at the text he got from Ian. he was right, Mickey didn't give a damn about Caleb, He didn't want to cause trouble for Ian, but he really would love to do anything to piss that firefighter off. He hated the guy, granted he'd only met him once, but the guy was an ass. He hated that images of Ian with Caleb filled his mind. He hated that Ian was probably on his way home to that asshole, crawling in bed with him, those hands on his Ian. He cringed anger filling him. He stared down at his phone wanting to tell Ian to come over but he thought better of it. What good would it do, would they talk or fuck and then what? Ian would go back to his other life with someone who wasn't him. As much as he wanted Ian in his bed right now, it wasn't enough and he knew that. He put his phone on the charger and walked away from it.

 

Ian sighed. No more texts from Mickey. Not for three days, it shouldn't make him this sad. He wondered if his last text pissed Mickey off. He almost texted him again this morning but kept stopping himself. Maybe talking to Mickey was a bad idea. After all, he had no right to want anything from him, to ask him for anything. He had walked away and there was nothing that could change that. He heard his phone ring looking down at it hoping for Mickey's  name to appear but it wasn't. It was Mandy. “Hey.” He answered sadly.

“Hey buttercup, what's wrong with you?” She asked.

“Nothing, just tired. What's up?” He asked.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asked.  

“Not shit. I work in a few hours but I'm just covering a shift, why?” He said. “Nevermind.” She said sounding like she was changing her mind from asking whatever it was.

“What is it, Mandy? You obviously called for a reason.” He sighed getting annoyed.

“I was going to invite you to dinner…at Mickey's, Svetlana is bringing Yevgeny over, but it's probably a bad idea.” She sighed.

“Does Mickey know you were going to invite me?” Ian asked curiously.

“I mentioned it to him, he said he didn't care, I don't want to start shit though, with Caleb and shit.” Ian rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, you don't want to invite me because of Caleb, well fuck him, I'll be there.” He said hanging up. He should have told her that Caleb no longer had a say in who he spent his time with but he didn't want to talk about it.

 

Mickey nervously sat up his apartment for dinner. His son would be there soon. Sure he had seen him a few times since he'd been out but not enough. And of course, his sister wanted Ian to come. “He better not bring that fuck head over here,” Mickey grumbled. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down.

Ian: Mandy asked me to dinner, that okay?

He rolled his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to Ian, so much he couldn't say in a text or across the table from his wife and his son and his sister.

Mickey: Do what you want.

 

He half expected Ian not to show or to show up with that asshole he called a boyfriend but neither of those happened thankfully. He walked in the door with Svetlana holding Yev in his arms. Mickey couldn’t help but smile at a site he hadn't seen in such a long time. Yev cooed in Ian's arms. His boy was getting so big.

“Hey there bud. Good to see you.” He said walking up and holding out his arms and Ian smiled and handed him Yev. Dinner went by smoothly enough. He played with Yev, listening to him laugh. Finally, after a while, Mandy and Svetlana stood up.

“Was fun. Have to work. You keep baby?” She said.

“I don't have any of his stuff,” Mickey answered.she shrugged.

“It's downstairs, if you not want him, orange boy take him.” She said looking at Ian. Ian nodded.

“Anytime, you know that.” He said to her and she nodded.

“If you have his stuff, I'll keep him. He's my son.” Mickey said looking at the boy. Ian nodded at him. “I'll help you get him settled in. Here you take him, I'll go get the stuff.”

Mickey sat on the couch as Ian took Yev into the bedroom to get him settled into the playpen when there was a loud banging at the door. “Geez keep your pants on.” He said swinging the door open to find Caleb standing at his door fuming,

“where is he?” He yelled. “I know he's here you piece of trash.” He yelled again.

“Dude, I don't know who the fuck you think you are barging in here. But I'd check yourself real fast.” Mickey said through gritted teeth. Just then Ian bounded around the corner with Yev in his hip.

“Dude, I almost had him down, what the hell is going on?” Ian spotted Caleb just then and his eyes widened. “Caleb? What the fuck?” He said shocked. Mickey watched as Ian bounced Yev on his side trying to calm him down a little. “What are you doing here? Or better yet how did you know I was here, did you follow me, or some shit?” Mickey looked back at Caleb who didn't respond. “I'll take him, you deal with your shit:” Mickey said holding his arms out for Yev who just held on to Ian tighter.

“It's okay buddy. I'm just going to talk to Caleb okay, daddy's gonna tuck you in okay?” Ian softly said to the boy.

“Ian,” he said looking up at him. He saw Mickey's hurt expression but he knew it wasn't about Yev not wanting to go to Mickey, it was about Caleb's angry frightening face.

“It's okay, just a talk, I promise. Isn't that right Caleb?” He said sternly turning to him. Caleb shrugged.

“Like anything I say is going to help, that kid hates me.” Ian nodded knowing it was true. Yev had never liked Caleb.

“Smart kid, I got huh?” Mickey smirked from behind them. Ian looked down at Yev's pleading eyes.

“If I promise to be here when you wake up, will you go with daddy and try to sleep?” The little boy seemed to think for a minute and then nodded, causing Mickey to laugh as Yev finally held out his arms for him.

“Caleb…what are you doing?” Ian started.

“I came to see you, at your house, to apologize….” He said. Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“So what? You followed me over here and just waited out there like a stalker until Svet and Mandy left, to what, start a fight with Mickey, with me? What?” He said crossing his arms.

“ I left, went to the bar down the street, came back to get my car and there you were walking back up here alone, to him.” Ian sighed.

“And you thought barging up here was a good plan? I'm not having this fight again Caleb….we've been having this fight for months. Long before Mickey got out, have I not made myself clear, is there something you need me to say, need me to do to make it clear that we are over? “ Caleb didn't speak he just glared. “I really thought we were through this shit. We fought it out, we tried to work it out okay. I came and got my stuff from your house. You want to see me, talk about it, you call me, we have a conversation, about you and me, not about Mickey, you sure as hell don't show up at his apartment and scare the hell out of a two-year-old.” Ian spoke.

“All this for him, is he worth it? We had something, all the fights are about him, how are we supposed to talk about us without mentioning him, the ghost of what you had with that prick is what ended us.” Caleb sneered.

Mickey stood in the hallway, not wanting to intrude but not really knowing how to process the information he was getting. Ian was single? Ian hadn't said anything, not one word. “Don't speak about him like that."

"It ended for a reason Ian, it'll end again. ” He heard Caleb retort.  “Whatever, I hope he's fucking worth it. That blinding love you have for him. ” He didn't hear Ian respond he stepped more into the view of the living room and saw the door slam.

Ian hung his head before finally looking back towards the room and saw Mickey standing there. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked.

“Depends, how much of it do you want me to pretend I didn't hear.” Mickey joked. Ian shook his head. “Why didn't you tell me that you broke up?” Mickey asked.

“I don't know, just couldn't find a way of saying it without it sounding like I was asking for something more from you.” Mickey nodded.

“What do you want Ian?” Ian searched Mickey's eyes for any sign of how he would react to this conversation but saw no indication to help him.

“I want to go back, I want to have never gotten sick, to have spent more time just being us, I want to change so many moments but I can't. More than anything I want to deserve you, but I know I don't. I don't have a right to want anything from you. I gave that right away.” Ian spoke honestly and Mickey could tell he meant every word. He grabbed Ian's hand and started to pull him down the hall. “What are you doing?” Ian asked him.

“This.” He said pulling him into the room and pointing at a sleeping Yev. “You deserve a hell of a lot more than you think you do Ian, look at him, you may not have created him but you have been there for a great majority of his two years and it shows. That boy loves you and it shows. And no matter what else you think, that is worth a hell of a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I got stuck on this last night but finally finished this chapter. :)


	4. Simple Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has some time with his son, and Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I was going to put this fic down for a few days and focus on my others, I was wrong, I was practically writing this in my head all day at work. Couldn't help myself. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4:

  
Ian sat on the couch pretending to watch some movie he didn't give a shit about. In reality, he was taking every opportunity to watch Mickey. Every shift of his body, very fucking movement Ian wanted to move closer to him but he didn't. They'd had one moment of honest emotion earlier that night and just like it had come it was over. He distantly heard Yev in the other room calling out for Ian and Ian got up out of instinct and made his way into the bedroom, he saw a fleeting look of disappointment in Mickey's eyes before it passed. He knew it hurt Mickey a little that Yev was calling out for him, and he wanted to fix that but he couldn't hate the sounds of that boy yelling for him, he loved the kid. He peaked his head around the door to see Yev standing up, his face brightened when he saw Ian. “Here!” He yelled.

“Told you I'd be here buddy. You want to do something really great for me huh?” The little boy nodded and Ian leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Mickey was sitting watching the door, waiting for Ian to come bounding out with his son. There were so many mixed emotions when it came to seeing Ian with Yev. He couldn't even explain them all. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by his son running towards him. “Daddy!!!” He yelled. Mickey was caught by surprise as Yev's little body made his way to him holding out his arms to be picked up, so he did.

“Hey there buddy. Where'd Ian get off to?” He asked. The little boy shrugged smiling and pulled himself to Mickey.

“Dink.” He said smiling and Mickey laughed.

“Alright kid, let's get you something to drink, then we'll go hunt down Ian okay?” He nodded.

Ian smiled watching Yev and Mickey in the kitchen. The little boy held out his arms for his dad to pick him up and of course, Mickey did. Then Yev leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek. He saw Mickey freeze for a second before he had a huge smile spread across his entire face. He wished he could see this every day, Mickey with his son, a son that Ian had almost taken from him. Ian frowned for a second at the memory. Just a car ride he remembered telling Fiona, he knew better now.

  
Mickey looked away from his son to see a sad, desperate look on Ian's face. “Ian?” He asked and the little boy giggled looking towards the man that he obviously adored.

“Having fun with daddy?” Ian asked. The toddler nodded beaming at Ian. “You boys gonna be okay if I head out for a bit.” Mickey looked up at Ian and responded almost instantly.

“You're leaving?!” He said shocked. Honestly, he was disappointed, he half expected Ian to stay all night, and the thought didn't exactly bother him.  
Ian smiled at Mickey's  reaction.

“Just for a bit.” He said. He then mouthed “meds.” To the other man who nodded.

“You okay with that buddy,” Mickey asked his son who nodded smiling back at Ian as if they had a secret that Mickey wasn’t in on. Ian then leaned really close to Yev who was still in Mickey's arms.

“I bet if you ask daddy really nice, he'll get you out some of the toys your mama brought over.” Yev seemed to get excited.

“Yeah, daddy can we play with toys please?” He seemed to bounce in Mickey's arms. Mickey nodded setting him down. Yev bounced to Ian.

Mickey watched as Ian leaned down and kissed Yev on the cheek, giving him a hug. “Love you, buddy. I'll be back soon.” Ian then looked up and smiled at Mickey, it looked as if he wanted to say something but Ian stayed silent and just waved as he left the apartment. Mickey suddenly felt sad and as he got his sons toys out he noticed Yev glance at the door as well. “Yeah, I miss him too.” He said silently.

Ian made his way out to his car to search for his meds and a bottle of water. He knew he should have just said they were in his car but he knew he needed more than just the moment that it would take to swallow the pills to breathe for a second. He was so afraid to do or say the wrong thing with Mickey that it almost killed him. Sure Mickey had been friendly with him, in fact not once had he said anything about how Ian had treated him. He had expected a different version of Mickey after he got out of prison but this version made him more weak in the knees than the man he fell for all those years ago. Every second that he looked into those amazing eyes and couldn't touch him was another moment too long without Mickey. How in the hell was he supposed to get a man back if he wasn't sure how in the hell he had gotten him in the first place?

Mickey smiles down at his son who is sitting in the middle of the floor with his toys, slowly nodding his head as if he is drifting off to sleep. The kid had only been up for a few hours. Suddenly he remembered that Ian hadn't been back yet and he was starting to wonder what was taking so long. He looked down at his son. “Ready for some sleep buddy?” He said scooping him up into his arms. “We can play tomorrow okay?” He said carrying him into the empty room where Ian had set up the playpen. “We gotta get you a bed kid.” He said to him. Yev giggled a little and closed his eyes again. He just shook his head and laid the boy down tucking the blanket around him. “I love you kid, I hope you know that.” He whispered to the sleeping child. He made his way into the living room picking up the toys now Across his living room floor sighing. He was actually kind of tired himself. He shrugged and made his way into his room stripping his shirt and jeans off. A small nap, who knew if Ian was even coming back. Probably just didn't want to upset Yev by leaving but damn if Mickey wasn’t disappointed.

Ian finally made it back to the apartment sighing. That had taken longer than he thought. He grabbed the bags in his hands and headed up wondering if either of the boys would be up. He hoped so, it would suck to have to carry the bags back down again he had sat in his car for a moment before deciding to run a few errands. One being a surprise for later, but the bags in his hands just held some groceries for breakfast and of course a few of his own things, hoping Mickey would let him crash on the couch. He knocked lightly on the door, no answer. He didn't want to wake up Yev, the kid was sure to have fallen back asleep by now. So he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Mickey heard the annoying ringing sound of his phone. He almost threw it at the wall but saw Ian's name flash on the screen. Panic hit him for a minute, thinking something was wrong. “Hello?” He said suddenly.

“Hey, let me in,” Ian whispered.

“What?” He said groggy and confused.

“Get your ass out here and open the door, Mick,” Ian said obviously annoyed.

“Fine, keep your pants on, or don't, I'll be right there.” Mickey dragged his body out of his bed and made his way to the door. Forgetting that he was barely wearing any clothes, he was too tired to care. He swung the door open not even noticing the bags in Ian's arms and walked back into the apartment, making his way back to his bedroom. Not noticing the way the red-head watched him as he walked

Ian sat the bags down and put away what he brought in, he knew Mickey was obviously tired. He hadn't even spoken to him as he went back to bed. He slowly made his way to the room, to ask if he was welcome to stay or where the blankets were. He slowly made his way into the room looking down at Mickey. Mickey was laying on top of all of the blankets, Ian's breath hitches in his throat staring down at the man. His defined and toned muscles just there for Ian to see. The tattoo of his name staring back at him. “Mick?” He whispered. Mickey moaned lightly but didn't speak. He sighed and almost turned to leave. Maybe he should just go. He was basically staring down at his ex-boyfriend while he slept, imagining all of the things he wanted to do with him and couldn't. Slowly becoming more and more aroused. Finally, he did turn away but was stopped.

“You just gonna stand there, or are you going to lay down?” Mickey asked. Ian looked back at the man whose eyes weren't even open.

“Yeah, sorry, just wanted to know where you kept the blankets. I'll go find it though.” He said lightly.

“There's a blanket right here,” Mickey said simply.

Mickey smiled to himself as he barely opened his eyes to see Ian deciding what to do. “Come on, grab the blanket,” Mickey said to him, feeling himself a little more awake than before.

“You're on the damn blanket Mick.” He heard Ian sigh. He opened one eye again smirking. Mickey leaned up on his elbows to get a better view of his flustered ex, who's eyes were roaming all over Mickey's body. He slowly pulled the blanket out from under himself holding it up with a smirk. Ian shook his head and leaned down slightly to grab the blanket and Mickey couldn’t help himself. He grabbed the man and pulled him down. He had meant to pull Ian into the place beside him on the bed but it didn't quite work that way. Ian was now fully on top of him and fully erect. Mickeys eyes widened looking up at the man.

“Mick..what was that for?” He asked breathing out. Mickey smiled lightly bringing his knee up slowly to graze Ian just a little, who closed his eyes taking in a sharp breath.

Ian stared down at Mickey and his mischievous stare, what was that about? He moved his knee again causing Ian to accidentally let a moan slip out, it wasn't much but the contact was almost too much for Ian to take, mostly because he wanted more, so much more. “What's wrong there Gallagher?” Mickey said to him teasingly.

“Mm, nothing. Can I have the blanket now?” He spoke. “This blanket? Oh, this stays here.” He smirked.

“But you..” He started. Then looked at Mickey's  smug expression. “Mickey…are you flirting with me?” He said as if it was the most absurd thing in the word.

“You want me to stop?" Mickey said as he brought his hands to the edge of Ian's shirt, letting his hands slide beneath it, running his hands up Ian's chest. Ian closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of Mickey's hands on him.

“I should say yes, tell you to stop. But I…I cant.” Ian finally managed.

“Why not?” Mickey smiled resting his hands on Ians legs.

“Because I've been dreaming of you touching me, being this close to me.” He answered honestly.

“For how long?” Mickey asked teasing. Ian didn't answer, his eyes showed pure desire as he looked at the man lying on the bed.

  
In a swift motion that Ian couldn't quite grasp. Mickey moved his legs and wrapped them around Ian pulling him closer to him. Leaning up and slightly breathing as he whispered. “How long have you been dreaming of me, Gallagher?” All of Ian's thoughts of stopping flew out the window.

“For days, weeks, months.” He said breathlessly. Mickey stopped for a moment, Ian was sure the man was about to push him off of him and laugh at the obvious hold Mickey still had in him but instead he smiled, a full and complete smile. He brought one arm up and his hand lightly touched Ian's face then suddenly he pulled him down closer his lips inches away from his own.

“And the reality?” Mickey asked staring into his eyes.

“More intoxicating than any drink ever could be,” Ian answered closing the little space between them, crashing his lips into Mickey's.

The kiss was unlike anything either one of them had experienced ever, even with each other. Mickey's eyes widened at first contact but not for long, he deepened the kiss within seconds, it was passionate and full of hunger. full of need. It was messy and neither one of them cared, Ian bit down lightly on Mickey's bottom lip inciting a low growl from the other man. Ian felt like he was holding on for his very life as he kissed the man he had missed more than he had truly known in the past year. This is where he wanted to be, right here, kissing this man. When Mickey finally pulled back, Ian was afraid of the reaction he would get from him, after all last time they had gotten together it had taken years to create the kind of comfort they had with each other. "Damn," Mickey spoke smiling. Ian brightened instantly and that and rolled off of Mickey and onto his back next to him.

Mickey propped himself up on his elbow to look at Ian once again and he leaned in and gave him a small and simple kiss. "Goodnight Gallagher," he said smiling again. Ian looked over at the man, wondering if he should get up and make his way to the couch. One kiss did a relationship not make. But before he could, Mickey grabbed the blanket and placed it over both of them before rolling over. Ian watched him drift off and smiled. This night would be added to his list of perfect nights with Mickey. Even without the Sex, which he wasn't against, he would love nothing more than to fuck Mickey until the sun came up if Mickey had let him, but without it, it was still perfect, even more so.

"Goodnight Mickey." He whispered finally into the darkness, caressing Mickey's side one more time before drifting off.


	5. Surprise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes good on a promise.

Chapter 5:

  
Ian sat on the pavement by the hospital for a second after work. He just needed a moment before he got into his car and went home. Home to a house full of Gallaghers and not Mickey. He hadn't seen Mickey in over a week, not even a peep. Neither had tried to contact the other and it was killing him. Sure he had been extremely busy and he was sure that Mickey was too but it didn't change the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that Mickey didn't want to see him, that, that one make-out session was all he was going to get from Mickey Milkovich and that killed him. He had almost forgotten about his plan, his promise to Yev, until Mandy called earlier that day. He heard his phone go off and again it was his best friend, he sighed. Maybe he could still do this without disturbing Mickey or pissing him off, although it was sure to piss him off anyway.

"Yeah Mands." He answered.

"Where are you shitthead? Look, Mickey is out tonight, the guys at work are going down to the bar, You have like 4 hours maybe to get this done. Don't make me fucking regret this." She sighed.

"Shit, Okay I'm on my way, I have all of the stuff, I just need the key okay." She sighed on the other end.

"Well I'm on my way over there, Svet gave me some of Yev's things okay." he nodded, instantly realizing she couldn't see him.

"Okay, Im leaving work now. Im on my way."

Ian pulled up outside the apartment and made his way up the stairs, praying that Mickey wouldn't come home early or something. As much as he would like to go to the bar and see him, flirt with him a little, this was important. Mandy opened the door as soon as he got there to make way for the shit he was piling in with him. "Got much more?" She asked.

"Way too much, there is no way I'm getting this done in four hours. Can't you keep him out longer? Come up with something." She shook her head.

"Oh no, I let you in, that's all I'm doing." She sighed, as Ian gave her a very sad puppy dog face.

"Ugh! what do you want me to do? If I go down there, he's going to know something's up, He already think's I'm crazy for asking him about his friends and how long they stay out and shit. He thinks I'm trying to hook up with one of them or something. I go down there, He will kill me." He shrugs.

"Fine, I'll figure something out." She kisses his cheek.

"You really just doing this for Yev? Or is there another reason?" she asks the next time he enters the apartment with more stuff.

"I promised Yevgeny that next time he came over to his dad's, he would have a bedroom like we always talked about, the one I was going to set up for him when I got my own place, except I never did it because I was always at Caleb's and he hated Caleb's." She nodded at him.

Finally Mandy left Ian to his own devices. Setting up a child's room in four hours, who the fuck was he kidding. What if Mickey came home? What if he brought someone home with him? He even shuttered at the thought. He kept working. Finally getting the bed put together and placed in the perfect place in the corner. By hour three he had gotten only half of what he wanted done. "Damn it, it's getting late." he said to himself. He continued to roll our a little rug that Yev had told him once that he loved. He smiled. Suddenly remembering something else he had in his bag.

Mickey dragged his ass up his stairs close to 4 am, way later than he had wanted to be out, for some reason every time he got up to leave, one of the guys would get all weird and convince him not to. Weirdoes. He went to unlock his door and it didn't latch the same way it always did when he unlocked it. "What the fuck?" he said to himself entering the apartment looking around to see if anything was out of place. Nothing, everything seemed fine, he slowly made his way to his bedroom, still looked the same way he had left it that morning. There wasn't really anything in the spare bedroom but an old tv piled in the closet and some shit he didn't really need but he opened the door and turned on the light anyway, stopping in his tracks.

  
The entire room had been transformed. The walls were technically the same color but there were things hanging all over the place. Blue cloud stickers on one corner of the wall. There were some paintings that looked like they had been drawn by a child in one corner above a line of toy boxes. The old TV that had been in the closet was now sitting on a small tv stand that was painted with cars. There was a small table and chairs in the corner, with art supplies close by. "What the..." he said again looking to the corner where the bed was, he got closer, above the bed was a large picture frame with several pictures in it. One of Yev as a small baby, Svetlana holding him and smiling. One of Mandy kissing him on the forehead. In one of the corners there was a picture of Ian holding him, Had to of been about a year ago judging by the size of Yev. There was even one of Mickey holding Yev. He didn't even remember taking the picture. The one he did remember was in the middle. Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch at the Gallagher house and Yev was being held up by both of them, they were all smiling. He blinked, He noticed one more, but it wasn't with the others, it was sitting on the side table. It was from last week. He was in the kitchen holding Yev, like he had been when...No.

Mickey looked around looking at every detail, this had Gallagher written all over it. Who else had been there that night? no one, who else had all these little details laid out for the perfect room for his son. He had done all of this? When? He picked up his phone with no more hesitation and dialed Ian's number. "Mm," He heard on the other line. Was he asleep?

"Ian Gallagher." He said simply trying to sound stern. It seemed to wake him up a bit.

"Mick?" he asked.

"Don't sound all confused, where are you right now?" he asked.

"Well it's...4:30 in the morning Mickey, I would say I'm at home, fucking sleeping," he said.

"Been there all night huh?" he asked

"Mmmhmm, for a while," he said. He knew Ian was trying not to lie, without giving himself a way.

"Come over," he said simply.

"now?" the man asked shocked.

"Sure, why not?" Mickey said getting annoyed.

Ian looked around his room. Tired as hell, he had literally just crawled in and was almost asleep when his phone rang. Had Mickey seen the room, was he pissed or was he just drunk, he couldn't tell. "It's 4:30 Mick, I have to work in like 2 hours. Can I come over after?" He asked regretting not just getting up and heading back over there. He had wanted to see Mickey, it was all he had been wanting for the last week, and he was turning him down. He cursed at himself in his head. Stupid work.

"You have to work in two hours?" he heard Mickey ask shocked.

"mmhmm." He said trying not to drift back to sleep.

"Aren't supposed to be saving lives and shit, okay fine, go to sleep. I'll see you tonight yeah?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," Ian said drifting off to sleep, for all of two hours.

Mickey sighed when he hung up. Ian had done all of this when he should have been sleeping. He felt like an asshole, he was actually going to yell at him, for doing this amazing thing for him and his son.

Ian dragged all day. "Dude, what the fuck is up with you? You stay up all night partying or some shit?" Ian's co-worker Sarah asked.

"No, just setting up a surprise for someone, didn't get home till like fucking 3:45." She snorted.

"What the fuck were you doing that late that was so fucking important." He laughed at her response.

"Just something, I promised someone I would do, it was the only time I could get it done, without getting caught." She shook her head.

"This have anything to do with that guy, you're so fucking obsessed over?" Ian snapped his head up.

"What are you talking about?" She just shrugged.

"You're not nearly as good at hiding shit as you think you are Gallagher." He shook his head at her. By the time work was over, Ian felt like he was going to die. He was supposed to go to Mickey's, He needed to, he was sure by now Mickey had seen what he had done and was going to yell at him. he wondered if he could get away with passing out while Mickey yelled.

"Nah, probably piss him off more." He sighed to himself.

When Mickey opened his door he looked at the man in his doorway, still in his uniform. At any other time he would take in how amazing he looked in that, but today he frowned. “You look like hell.” He blurted out.

“Thanks,” Ian said rubbing his eyes.

“Oh for fuck's sake. Come on.” He said, deciding they could talk later.

“Where are we going?” Ian said following him.

“You're going to get some fucking sleep.” He said dragging Ian to his bedroom. Ian stood still looking at him confused.

“You didn't ask me to come over here so I could sleep.” He said knowingly.

I“No, but you're fucking exhausted. Look at you. Come on. Let's get those clothes off of you.” Mickey said unbuttoning Ian's shirt.

Ian wanted to make a comment about Mickey undressing him but he didn't. He just stood there and moved when he was told until he was down to his boxers. Honestly, he felt like a child, but unlike when he first got medicated, Mickey seemingly taking care of him didn't bother him, it actually made him want to smile, and he would have if he wasn't so fucking tired. Finally, Mickey urged him to lie down and he did. Within seconds of landing on that mattress filled with the familiar smells of Mickey, he was out.

Mickey smiled to himself as he quietly started to make something to eat for himself and sleeping beauty in the other room. He had been invited out by the guys again, he told them he'd think about it but he didn't really care to unless Ian was up for it. He had been asleep for hours now and Mickey just laughed at the thought. A few months ago he had been sure he wouldn't be this close to Ian again, he had went out of his way to make sure he didn't even bump into him, now he didn't know what to do about the man in the other room. It was true Ian was the same man that had ripped his heart to shreds, but that man that sat across from him that day hadn't been his Ian. Sure he had physically been the same man, same features all except for those dead eyes, there were no emotions behind this eyes or any of the words he spoke that day. Mickey had known that even then, it didn't stop it from hurting like hell though, thinking his Ian, the one who had gave him a heart in the first place was gone forever.

Ian woke up feeling slightly refreshed. It wasn't a full nights sleep by any means but he felt so much better than he had earlier. He stretched out, looking at the clock next to him. He had slept for 6 hours. Damn. Suddenly the smell of something delicious wafted to his nose pulling him out of the bed. He slowly made his way out of the room to see Mickey standing in the kitchen, looking all domestic, humming to himself as he dished out some plates. Ian couldn't help himself he chuckled.

  
Mickey looked up suddenly spotting a gawking Gallagher. “Ah, fuck off, and come eat.” He said to Ian looking him up and down. Ian, still in only his underwear, looking absolutely fuckable, Mickey found himself licking his lips. “What time you work tomorrow?” He asked the redhead.

“Don't, why?” He shrugged. “Dunno, guys wanted to go out, wanted to see if you were up for it.” He said.

“You inviting me on a date Milkovich,” Ian said.

“Nah man, just a nice friendly game of, me kicking your ass at pool.” Ian snorted.

“Whatever, if that's what you want to do, I'm game.” Mickey nodded.

Ian watched Mickey as they ate. He hadn't mentioned why he wanted him there, or if he'd seen the room. He just ate in silence. It was driving Ian nuts. Maybe he hadn't seen it? It's not like he had a reason to go into the spare bedroom unless Yev was here. Mickey finally looked up at him, fire raging behind those eyes of his. He suddenly became aware that he was practically naked in front of Mickey, shoveling his face full of food like a Neanderthal. “Sorry, I should have put clothes on.” He said. Mickey shrugged.

“Nah man, go ahead, stay like that, it's dinner and a show, and I sure ain't fucking complaining.” Mickey retorted. Ian laughed.

“What were you doing that kept you up last night?” Mickey finally asked.

“Keeping a promise,” Ian answered honestly. Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“Was it that bad?” Mickey asked curiously.

“What?” Ian asked confused.

“The room, I know you did it. I'm not stupid Ian, nobody else would have, could have, were you trying to make him hate my place less or something?” He asked sadly. Ian stood up suddenly grabbing Mickey's hand and pulling him to his feet.

“No! That's what you think?” He looked into the eyes that held everything.

“I know it's not much, I know I didn't have things to entertain him, I was gonna get him a bed and shit, from me, I just…” Mickey stuttered. Ian sighed realizing he had ruined all of that for Mickey.

“Shit, I fucked up didn't I? I always do that. It's just I promised him, a long time ago, that I would make him a room like that, but I never could, I bought all of the stuff, I just didn't have a home, I had the Gallagher house, I had nothing of my own, I mean there was Caleb's but I wasn't going to make him a room there, he hated that place anyway, well and Caleb, he really didn't like Caleb either.” Ian sighed. “Mick, I didn’t mean to overstep, it's just I made him promises and I didn't want to be that person to him, the guy with great ideas that make all of these promises but never really follows through.” He dropped Mickey's hand during his rant and started pacing.

“Hey, hey, I get it, I guess I just didn't before, thought he, it's just he's my son and I feel like, like I missed a whole year and he doesn't really know me and I just, you and him are amazing and I love that I do, I dunno, the room is amazing, he's going to love it.” Mickey finished. He pulled Ian out of his pace, “I love it.” He finally said.

  
Ian looked up at him. “You do?” He asked.

“Of course I fucking do. It's great. I just wish I would have thought of doing all of that. I know I'm not the best father, but I love that kid” Ian nodded.

“He loves you too,” Ian said.

“I don't know, I know you bribed him the other night. He didn't just decide to come up to me like that.” Ian shrugged.

“If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have done it anyway. Trust me. If he doesn't like someone, he makes that shit perfectly clear. He talks about you ya know?” Ian said. Mickey just looked at him like he didn't believe him.

“He does, I mean he's only two so it's not like we have deep conversations or some shit, but we sit on the floor and talk about you. I tell him about you and he giggles, he sees a picture of you and he says, dad, like he's proud.” Ian smiles. Mickey stares at Ian for a minute unable to speak.

“But I wasn't there, you were. Thank you for that, that even though we were done, you never stopped loving my son.” Ian nodded at him.

“He's a part of me, I don’t know, I know it's fucked up how he got here, that day still gives me nightmares but that kid changes everything, the way he smiles up at me, some of My worst days are brightened by looking at him, maybe it's because I see you when I look at him, I don't know.” He shrugs and Mickey smiles lightly.

“What did you say to him anyway, to get him to run to me like that?” Mickey asks.

“Nothing really, I just asked. Asked if he would go hang out with you for a while, that I'd be here if he needed me, he didn't hesitate. He just smiled and nodded, hugged me and ran off. Like I said, he likes you.” Ian smiled and so did Mickey. “I also asked if he liked it here, enough to have a room like the one we talked about, he nodded.” Mickey was astonished.

“That's it?” Ian nodded. Mickey hesitated for a while before finally asking.

“How much time did he spend with you and Caleb?” He had to know how much that prick was around his son.

“Not much, I mean it was obvious Yev was uncomfortable around him from the second they met. A few months ago he's talking was getting more clear he told me, I don't like him, I already knew that, but him saying it just did something to me.” Mickey laughed.

  
“No offense, but I completely agree with the kid.” Ian nodded smiling.


	6. Flirty and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have a nice time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a little flirty and fun gallavich, anyone else? The current state of my shamelessness is quite depresssing. (Side note: the only scenes from 6x09 I watched were ians. No Caleb, I'll take that any day. Oh yeah spoiler alert. Hahahaha)

Chapter 6: flirty and fun

  
Ian walked into the bar first, the place was completely quiet, or it would have been, except for the group of guys in the back laughing. No matter how many times he saw it, it would never cease to amaze him. He couldn't really put his finger on it, they just all seemed so different than the friends he had expected Mickey to have. “Yo! Hey look guys, the cute red-head is back! Come on over here man, Mick should be here soon, bet he'd love to see your sexy ass.” Ian laughed at Jake's comments and shook his head.

“Already enjoying the view, thanks though,” Mickey said suddenly behind Ian, placing an arm around his shoulder for a second smirking. “Come on, sexy ass, I'll buy you a soda.” Mickey laughed heading over to his friends. Ian followed shrugging.

  
“Well hello boys, having fun?” Mickey greeted his friends.

“Oh yeah, shit you know, watching these idiots over here trying to nail the cute bartender. She ain't having that shit.” Jake quipt. Mickey laughed,

“want me to get her number for ya Steven? I have a way with the ladies.” Ian snorted a laugh, causing the Steve guy to turn around confused.

“Since when, Milkovich, since when?” He said shaking his head.

“Since always, duh,” he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

“Did you dive back into the closet or some shit.” Kyle laughed from the corner.

“What does my being gay have anything to do with this?” Mickey snorted. They went back and forth for a minute and Ian stood up causing Mickey to look over.

“Pussies.” He said walking to the bar.

Ian leaned over the bar looking at the girl, she actually was very pretty. These guys didn't stand a chance, she didn't look like the kind of girl to fall for some stupid ass pick up line, which he guessed they had been giving her. Before she turned around she sighed. “Whatever line is, I'm not interested.” She said causing Ian to laugh.

“Don't worry babe, neither am I.” She whipped around and smiled at Ian.

“Sorry, I thought you were Kyle.” Ian laughed.

“No worries, they're pretty determined over there. Think Steve over there might be lovestruck.” He said smiling. She shook her head.

“Nah, he's just playing off Kyles bullshit.” She shrugged and frowned a little.

Mickey watched Ian intently. “What is he doing?” Jake leaned over and whispered. Mickey shrugged.

“Who knows? Maybe she likes em tall, red-headed and gay.” Mickey shrugged.

“Same taste in men then Milkovich?” Jake jabbed Mickey in the side.

“Oh fuck off.” He said smirking. Then he called over, “Hey Trish, that one's mine, you can have these Neanderthals, the whole lot of em.” And he laughed, causing Ian to turn around and smile.

“Yours huh?” Jake said and Mickey's eyes got wide. Had he just done that? He watched as Trish scribbled something on a piece of paper and Ian walked back over smirking.

“And that boys, is how you get a ladies number.” He said casing the two straight men to huff.

“What the fuck Trish!” Kyle yelled out.

“Fork it over cowboy.” He turned to Ian who shook his head.

“Not on your life.” He said walking over, standing by Mickey.

“What are you gonna use it for? Make-up tips.” The man quipt. Mickey laughed.  
Instead, he motioned to Steve. Who looked at him shocked and walked over eyeing him.

“What?” He kind of grunted obviously disappointed. He handed him the piece of paper. Kyles' eyes widened.

“What the hell you giving it to him for?” Mickey started laughing loudly.

“She told me to tell you, you have 24 hours to use that, and if you use one cheap ass pick up line, the offer is off the table.” Steve seemed to turn bright red and looked towards the bartender who smiled lightly and turned back around. The entire table erupted with laughter.

“How'd you do that shit?” Kyle blurted out.

“I'm a Gallagher, it's in the DNA.” He said laughing.

Ian watched as Mickey played pool with Kyle, the guys laughing and joking around. “What are your intentions with my boy over there?” Jake said sliding into the seat next to Ian. Ian looked at Jake and then back at Mickey, watching him lean over the table.

“Whatever he wants them to be.” He said without thinking.

“Some guy fucked him up pretty bad ya know? He's a good one, even if he doesn't show it.” Ian nodded sadly.

“Don't I know it.” He said simply not bothering to let on that he was the guy that fucked him up. That was Mickeys shit to tell, not his. He noticed Jake almost ask another question but was cut off “what is this, fucking girl time, stop gossiping over there like a bunch of nancies,” Mickey called over his shoulder. “Oh fuck off Milkovich,” Ian said, flipping him off. Mickey smiled back at him and got back to his game. Jake then went off to play a game with Steven. Ian wondered for a minute how Jake didn't know who he was, had he never seen the tattoo? Had he not been paying attention the first night in the bar? Or did he know, was that his way of making sure Ian knew how much he had fucked Mickey over? He was unsure but one thing was obvious, he was protective of Mickey.

Mickey turned around as his game ended. He won, of course, Kyle couldn't play for shit. No matter how fucking awesome he pretended he was, he smirked back towards Ian who seemed to be lost in thought. “Gallagher!” The man looked up at him.

“Come on, your turn, come and show me what ya got?” He said to him. Ian laughed lightly and shrugged.

“If you insist.” He said back to him. The guys laughed.

“You don't know what you're in for buddy, Milkovich is gonna wipe the floor with you,” Steve said from the corner.

“Psh he ain't that good,” Jake said behind him. Ian smirked looking at Mickey.  
The game was intense, not because of course Mickey and Ian were pretty much neck and neck the whole time but because the flirting was more intense than anything. Mickey was openly flirting with Ian, in front of a group of guys, and it was a huge turn on. All Ian could think about was bending Mickey over the damn pool table, that thought alone had caused him to miss his last two shots.

“Damn it.” He said a little flustered.

“What's wrong firecrotch? Getting distracted?” Mickey smirked, inciting a laugh from a few of his friends.

“Nope. Just a few misses, don't think for a second think your gonna win this.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet on that?” Mickey said wiggling his eyebrows.

“What kinda bet are we talking about there Mick?” Ian asked intrigued.

Mickey thought for a moment shrugging. “what do you want if you win?” Mickey asked leaning in to take his shot.

“You, tonite.” Mickeys eyes widened, practically falling on the table, did he really just? Jake barreled out a laugh.

“Damn, boys got some balls, forward as fuck too.” He said. Mickey turned looking at Ian.

“Alright, let's say I agree to that Casanova, what happens if I win then?” He smirked, mostly because he couldn't think of a reason to win right now. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted Ian, no matter the past, no matter how much bullshit they may have put each other through, all he could think about was making Ian his again, even if it was just for a night, or more, who knew. “Hmm, what do you want Mick, If you win?” He smirked.

“These two are just too much.” Kyle laughed. “Why don't you just admit that no matter who wins, your both getting fucked tonight.” He laughed at his own joke. Mickey couldn't help but laugh at that.

“No, no… If I win…” And he stopped for a minute before simply stating. “A date.”  
Ian practically spits out his soda he was taking a drink of coughing violently. Jake patted him on the back slightly.

“Woah there, breathe!” He said chuckling. Ian flipped him off.

“What did you just say?” Ian asked again, did Mickey just suggest, a date? Mickey was smirking now.

“A date. You know what that is Gallagher? You know you pick me up, take me out, nice place or some shit, one of us pays for some food, we chat, get to know each other, blah fucking blah, then I try to feel you up, and you tell me your not that kinda girl.” By now all of the guys were in hysterics, including Mickey.

“Hahahaha, fucking funny, I know what a fucking date is, just surprised you do.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, if I win, you'll find out, just how much I know about dating.” Mickey laughed.

“I don't get it, man, kid offers you a lay, and you want a date? Is it a gay thing? Cuz it some chick offered to do me right now, I'd be like fuckin hell yeah.” Kyle said.

“Not a gay thing. Don't be roping all of us in with this fucker. He's lost his mind. Mick, man, you ever had good dick before? Like really good? Because if you had….” And he busted up in laughter.

“Harty har, fucking sluts. Where's your sense of romance, I'm not that easy to get into bed, thank you very much.” He huffed a little laughing. By now Ian had lost it, he was practically rolling with laughter, he was stopped abruptly by Mickey placing a hand on the side of his hip. “Something funny Gallagher?” He asked seductively.

  
Ian choked a little and squeaked out. “Nope, not a thing.”

 

“Last call boys!” Trish called out. They all nodded.

“We're almost out anyway. These two are making me fucking Ill” Kyle called back downing his beer.

“I'm out boys, good luck on that date.” He laughed grabbing his jacket and throwing a peace sign over his shoulder.  
Mickey smirked because he had won, barely but he had. Not to say he wasn't a little disappointed, he would have been more than happy to take Gallagher home and fuck him until he couldn't move. The thought caused him to groan inwardly.

“I'm out too guys. I gots me a lady to impress.” Steve said smiling towards Trish, who smiled back. They nodded.

Mickey slinked up behind Ian, lightly wrapping an arm around his waist for a second. “You ready ginger?” He said whispering in his ear. Only receiving a nod in response.

“Oh, I bet you'll be waiting for that date huh? Sounds like this was date enough. Well, lovebirds, I'm gonna get outta here, I gotta booty call to attend to. Nice seeing ya again Ian.” He said nodding towards him.

Ian laughed lightly turning to face Mickey, as Mickey threw his arm around Ian and directed him towards the door. The night had been perfect and Ian didn't want it to end, he never wanted it to end. They walked down heading to Mickey's  apartment and that's where it got difficult. Ian wanted to stay but didn't want to assume. He decided to play it by moment because after all his uniform was still up there right?

 

Mickey stared at the redhead who gathered up his uniform off the floor. Was he actually leaving? Mickey wasn't about to let that happen, not yet, he grabbed the pillow and blanket and threw them on the couch. He was hoping he didn't have to say it, and it turns out he didn't, Ian stopped and nodded, then started stripping down. Damn, why did he have to go and do that? Mickey was fully prepared before that moment to walk into his room, go to sleep and take his time getting to the whole fucking his ex-thing but that was until Ian was standing in his living room in nothing but underwear. He wished he'd pull those off too, he just wanted a peak. Instead of turning around and going to his room he leaped over the couch, startling Ian and pushed him down on the couch. He heard himself let out a low growl, surprising even himself and he straddled the man. Forcefully kissing him.

Ian's eyes widened in surprise, not that he was complaining, hot make-out sessions with Mickey lately were definitely on his to-do list, and this one was pure hunger, he loved that. He'd always loved when Mickey lost control a little bit, it was fucking sexy. He bit at Mickey's lip, receiving another growl, along with a growing erection, on both counts. “Just couldn't keep your fucking clothes on for two more minutes could you?” He heard Mickey let out and he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Took me a few days to work this out. It's so hard for me to write these boys and not give them all the fluffy loveliness that I miss so much. Anyone else? As always thanks for reading, replying , and kudos....ing. Love you all


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian impatiently waits for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This is a set up for the date, the next one will be the rest of it.

Ch 7:

  
Ian enjoyed the feel of Mickey's lips on his over and over again, it was addicting. Mickey was addicting. Suddenly Mickey stopped grunting. Ian looked up at him confused, had he done something? “I'm going to get up now, okay? And I'm going to walk into my room, you are not going to follow me. You are going to go to sleep, and then tomorrow, after you leave I'm going to call you, and set up a date.” Mickey said, still sitting on his lap.

  
“Huh?” Was all Ian could choke out. Was this actually happening, Mickey was turned on, he could fucking feel it. It wasn't like Mickey to stop and just walk away, they were still so close and Mickey grinded on him again before running his hands through his hair.

“Don't look at me like that. We are not doing this tonite, okay? You became single like two fucking seconds ago, and as much as I'd love to fuck, right here, or all over this fucking apartment, or anywhere really, it's not gonna happen. I'm not your re-bound fuck, I'm not the guy you leave..again. So we are gonna do this the right way, dating and bullshit.” He spoke completely unsure of himself. He placed one last kiss on Ian's lips and got up and walked into his room, leaving Ian in shock.

Ian stared at the door. What. The. Fuck? Rebound fuck? That's what he thought. He thought about just laying down and sleeping, doing what Mickey asked of him, going to sleep, waiting till their date, but he couldn't. Mickey really thought that's what this was, that Ian was going to get what he wanted, and did he fucking want it, and then just leave. Is that what he had done to the Man? He knew Mandy had said it but it didn't sink in then, it did now. He shook his head up and ran for the door, Mickey's door, swinging it open. He looked at the man with so much urgency. “What the fuck Gallagher, what did I just say?” Mickey yelled pulling his blanket up to his chest. Was he naked. Mmm.

“I heard you, you don't want to fuck me? Fine. Okay. I don't have to like it, but I don't have the right to ask for something you aren't ready to give me, but I'm not leaving it at that, that shit you just said. No!” He said almost too desperately. He climbed on top of Mickey, holding his hands down. Hoping the man didn't punch him in the face. That would suck. “You are not my re-bound! He was. I have been yours since I was a kid who thought he was badass enough to show up and fuck with Mickey fucking Milkovich, since that first look, I would have done anything for you, for one touch, one kiss, one anything.” He watched Mickey's expression, eyes wide staring up at Ian. Ian shifted trying to ignore how turned on Mickey was right now. “So we never had a fucking date Mick. We didn't need them. Sure I'd  love to go on a date with you, a thousand of them, but that doesn't diminish what we had, I went on dates with Caleb ya know, did that make our relationship any better than the one I had with you? Fuck no. You were, are my everything, I was an asshole okay? I get it.” He desperately pleaded with Mickey to understand. “I left you, yeah, I was fucking stupid, and I have regretted it, so many fucking times, I lie awake at night, thinking about it, who wouldn't, I finally got what I wanted. You came out for me for fucks sake, I had you, in every way I wanted you and I fucking threw it away. For what? Because you cared too much, because I was so sick of being a burden. Because all I wanted was us back, I still do. So kick my ass, tell me you hate me, but don't ever tell me that you are a re-bound, don't think that waiting, and doing this the way other people do, would ever make us better, because when we were good, we were so fucking good.” Ian finally finished letting Mickey's  hands go, he closed his eyes and went to get up. He was pulled back down, smacking hard into the mattress, Mickey flipping him over onto his back.

“You done now?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded. “No I mean really, are you done throwing yourself in front of a bus for what happened. I don't hate you asshole. Yeah okay, you hurt me, you tore me apart but that wasn't you okay? I know you, I know every inch of you, not just physically, and that person on those steps that day wasn't you. I knew it then and I know it now. You, being the Ian I fell in love with is right here in front of me, I want to feel everything I didn't the first time, everything I refused to feel with you. You aren't the only one that fucked us up okay? Sure you walked away in the end, but anyone else would have walked away so many times before. You didn't though, you were sick. You will always be sick, that's not your fucking fault, it's fucking genetics. Okay so re-bound was a bad choice of words, and so were a lot of things. So I'm going to say this once, and never again okay?” Ian nodded. “I don't want to fuck you.” He watched Ian's face turn empty and sad. He laughed. “Chill out princess, I love fucking you, but the next time, it's going to be so much more than that. So if you want to fuck, okay, let's do that. Whatever. But I …” Mickey froze trying to find the right words.

“Are..are you saying you want to make love?” Ian asked shocked. That's what it sounded like he was saying. Sure they had before, had beautiful, passionate sex but for Mickey to voice that's what he wanted was different, it was everything.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey just said, rolling off of Ian, crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling. Ian just smiled and leaned close to Mickey.

“If you want to wait, we’ll wait okay? But just so you know, you better be prepared, because when I touch you again, I plan on it lasting, I'm going to explore every inch of you, and when I fuck you, and I will, you will remember exactly what this is. Because it's not some re-kindling of a fling, or whatever, this between me and you, no matter how many times we walk away, this is for fucking ever.

Ian wakes up and sighed. He is laying next to Mickey, but that isn't the problem, he looks down only to find that again, he can't control his arousal. It's been like this for the last week now, whether or not he was at Mickey's or home. Especially when he was lying next to Mickey, like this. He felt like a horny teenage virgin, their date, not just the little mini dates where they watched a movie and hung out but their actual real date was only a day away. A fucking day and all Ian could do was imagine what a date with Mickey would be like. That didn't fucking help, thinking of Mickey even being the slightest bit romantic, turned him on worse. He grunted and willed himself out of bed, a little too fast because Mickey stirred. Damn did he look sexy in the mornings.

  
"Morning." Mickey smiled up at him. "What's the rush?" he asked smirking, his eyes traveling to exactly what the problem was. It wasn't like he didn't have the same problem because he fucking did, and seeing Ian so flustered, surely didn't help matters any. One more day, if he lasted that long. Mickey wondered who's smart ass idea it was for Ian to have spent the night last night, in his bed. Then he remembered it was his, of course it was. He was a fucking Massocist, that was all there was to it. Who in their right mind, actually invited their ex/current boyfriend or whatever to spend the night, when he was the one that said they werent having sex yet? He hadn't waited this long to have sex with someone ever, and it was fucking difficult. He had a new respect for those couples who actually waited for any amount of time at all, because it was fucking hard.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I head to work. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Ian asked eyeing Mickey. It wasn't like he thought Mickey would suddenly change his mind and decide that there wasn't going to be a date, he just had to make sure, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't help but wonder sometimes if this thing with Mickey wouldn't just disapear, and he'd wake up, Mickey would still be in jail and he would be crying out from the pain of him not being there with him.

"Well, if you stand me up, I'm going to murder you, so I better be seeing you tomorrow." Mickey laughed as Ian shook his head and headed into the bathroom. Mickey closed his eyes and breathed in and out to stop himself from hopping up out of bed and walking into that bathroom. To just see Ian with the water cascading down him, damn it! he shook his head. "Fuck." he said to himself.  
\------------------------

  
Ian found himself sitting by himself in his room after work that day. Like being here alone was any better than actively not having sex with Mickey, not in the least. He had to get out of this house, he needed his own place, he needed something. He shrugged as he walked out of the house heading to walk around. He had a few apointments later this week, but he needed to do something to distract himself. Honestly he had been saving up money for a long time, he didn't tell anyone that, he still contributed to his family but not as much as he probably should have, he wanted a house, he couldn't quite afford that yet, but he could afford a little shitty apartment. He was walking down the street when he suddenly saw Caleb and a few of the fire-fighters. Great.  
He had been running into him all day, sure at work it was fine, because he would be busy, trying to set someones leg or save someone and Caleb would be running into burning buildings and shit, but now, he had nowhere to run off too and as much as he wanted to duck into the nearby ally, the guys had already seen him. 

  
"Gallagher? What are you doing in this part of town?" Kenny, one of the guys asked. He saw Caleb suddenly look up and glare at Ian. He did that a lot.

"Probably meeting for a secret fuck in that ally with his boyfriend." Caleb mouthed off.

  
Ian rolled his eyes, “yeah that's it, totally what I'm into. In fact he's bound to pop out at any minute, wanna stick around so he can beat your face in again?” Ian snapped back. Caleb looked at him shocked as did the other fighters.

  
“Come on guys, don't be like this. Caleb let's go.” Dave said trying to usher his friend away. Caleb however didn't listen and lunged toward Ian, his first connecting with his jaw. Oh great.

“ and I'm supposed to be the street rat? Prick.” He said throwing his fist back at Caleb. It's not like punching an ex was anything small, he'd been getting into fist fights with Mickey for years, but this one didn't turn him on like anything with Mickey did, it just pissed him off.

“You piece of shit, you back with that son of a bitch yet?” Caleb screamed at him.

  
“Okay, that's it, I'm done.” Ian said kicking Caleb as he fell slightly. “stay away from me! You seriously don't want to fuck with me Caleb. I've been scrapping and fighting for shit my whole life. You want to keep fighting me, fine, I'll hit you but it ain't gonna change shit. I love him.” Ians eyes widened at his last words. He hadn't meant to say that, not to Caleb. He just shook his head and stumbled away, holding his hand to his bleeding face.

“Great, I'm gonna look fantastic for my fucking date.” He said grunting.

 

When Mickey opened the door to see a smiling Ian for their date the next day, he gasped looking at Ian. His face was swollen and had a few scrapes on it. The sight of his black eye brought back so many memories, ones that Mickey wished he could erase. “Holy shit, what the fuck happened to you?” He asked worried.

  
“Oh nothing, no big deal.” Ian tried to brush it off.

  
“Don't lie to me Ian, what the fuck happened?” He asked worried as Ian looked around trying to avoid the question.

  
“S’not a big deal, my face just collided with Caleb's fist.” He said shrugging. Mickey felt the anger rise up in him, his protective instincts in full force.

“I'll kill him.” He said balling up his first.

“Don't worry about it. I'm a Gallagher remember? It was handled. I've taken better beatings than that from lip..” Ian smirked. Mickey just shook his head.

  
“Wanna do this date thing another night? We can just stay in and watch a movie.” Mickey offered.

  
“No, no, no! We are doing this. I have been waiting for a long fucking time, and if we don't do this tonite, I'm going to explode.” Ian said. “Come on, how often is it that Mickey Milkovich gets romantic about anything, I gotta see this.”

  
Mickey shook his head. “Fuck off, you only want to get laid.” Mickey said smirking at him. Ian shook his head at him.

“No, well yes I do, but that's besides the fucking point, Ive wanted to go on a date with you, for a long fucking time, and that has nothing to do with sex. I'm sure as hell not going to let someone like Caleb ruin that for me.” Ian said crossing his arms over his chest. “Now, where are we off to first.”

 

Ian walked down a path, somewhere on the north side, it was beautiful and all but he didn't understand it. It was just a path of sidewalk, surrounded by trees and nature, he shouldn't be this happy. He was though, Mickey was smiling and leading him by holding his hand. Finally Ian stopped, dead In his tracks. What was this? Mickey turned to look at him. “You coming?” He asked smiling.

“What..how?” Ian asked looking at the gazebo in the middle of the grass, twinkling lights, and a table. “Are we having like a romantic, candlelit dinner here?” Ian asked Mickey who laughed.

“Yes Gallagher, we are having a real date, now shut up and enjoy it.” Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian beamed. He felt like a giddy school girl, just enjoying the moment, while Mickey started fidgeting. “Who am I kidding? This is stupid right? I suck at this, I've never done this, and I never wanted to, until you. Fuck.” He started saying and Ian placed his hand on Mickey's.

  
“It's perfect mick. I can't believe you did this, for me. You hate shit like this, and you did this to give me a date I asked for a long time ago.” Ian smiled at him again, Mickey relaxing.

  
“You actually like it?” Mickey asked.

  
“Of course. You're here, aren't you? That makes it a perfect date. No matter what you have planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	8. Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues. Ian is amazed by Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long for me to work out. Freaking date ideas are the worst. Lol. Hope you like. It gets a little smutty, fair warning.

Chapter 8: the date (part 2)

Ian looked around amazed. How did Mickey even come up with this shit? Sure the gazebo dinner had been uncharacteristic but he supposed that could be explained away by Mickey watching a romantic comedy for ideas, or asking his friends what kind of shit girls were into or something. But then right after, Mickey was being coy almost shy, like What the Fuck? Since when was Mickey Milkovich anything but a badass. Ian knew Mickey had done this for him, he knew Mickey hated this kind of shit, now they were walking down the busy streets of Chicago holding hands and it shouldn't be a big deal, neither of them was exactly still in the closet or anything but to him it was a big deal. Mickey was showing him that he was in this, without actually saying it, it was time that Ian proved to him that he was in it too. But how?

  
Mickey smirked at Ian who was currently staring out in his own world. This night was going to be perfect. He was going to make fucking sure of it, romantic dinner, check. Now for something only they could really appreciate. “What's next?” Ian asks absentmindedly.

“Something a little more us. I was going to opt for the shooting range but yah know, ex-con and all that.” He said shrugging. “Don't freak out okay, I know this place has some bad memories, but I think it's important,” Mickey says stopping in front of the familiar abandoned building.

“Here? Why here?” Ian asked looking around.

“Because, for the second part of our date, it's time for me to admit some things, things I didn't that day. You feel guilty for so much, and you shouldn't. I fucked this up before you did.” Mickey said looking at the spot where he had once beat the shit out of the man he loved.

“Mick…” Ian started.

“No, listen. That day, you begged me, you needed me to tell you I loved you, that you were it for me, and I couldn't do it. I was afraid of who I was, I was afraid of Terry, I wanted it to all go away. I shouldn't have done that. So when you think back to what you did, while you were sick, remember what I did, when I wasn't.” He said silently.

  
Ian didn't say anything he just stared for a minute. “Did you say something about shooting some shit?” Ian finally asked and Mickey smiled.

“We're going dancing?” Ian asked in shock.

  
“It's your night, so we are going dancing, you're going to shake your ass and I'm going to watch,” Mickey said laughing.

Mickey was standing at the bar waiting for the drinks he ordered, watching Ian dance. Th way his face lit up as he swayed and moved his body did something to him. It reminded him of the Ian he fell in love with when he smiled like that. He finally got his drinks and looked over spotting Caleb towards the corner of the bar, he was staring at Ian but not attempting to move towards him. Mickey just smirked and walked over to Ian. If the creep wanted a show, Mickey was going to give him one.

  
Ian smiled as Mickey came up to him handing him a drink. Ian tilted his head looking at it. “It's not alcoholic,” Mickey said shrugging and Ian nodded. Ian looked at Mickey brightly when he put his hands around Ian's waist and pulled him into him. Mickey let his hands slowly travel up pulling Ian down to him, capturing him in a heated kiss.

Mickey smiled against Ian's lips as he pulled away slowly. "Wow, well that was unexpected." Ian breathed out and Mickey laughed.

"You didn't think I'd kiss you firecrotch?" Mickey asked amused.

"Mmm, not here. In front of all these...." Ian stopped for a minute looking behind them and tilted his head. "Is that, who I think it is?" he asked looking back towards where Caleb was standing and glaring at them before he turned around to who he was with.

"Hmm?" Mickey smirked, knowing full well who Ian had seen.

"Did you kiss me...Because of him?" Ian asked almost insulted.

"Nope. Was gonna kiss you anyway, but if that fuckhead wants a show. I say we don't disappoint." He said amused. Ian shook his head at Mickey in wonderment and just pulled him to him.

"I say we get out of here, and you can give me a show, since your so interested in being the entertainment tonight." Ian winked at him pulling Mickey towards him. Mickey downed the remainder of the beer in his hand and smiled.  
\-----------------------

They entered the apartment with a loud bang. Almost like bursting through the door, they hadn't said much on the way back, shared some hasty kisses as they walked up the stairs. "So, we had a date," Mickey said silently as he kicked the door shut.

  
"We had a date." Ian nodded looking at Mickey with fire in his eyes.

  
"Don't look at me like that firecrotch. You think one date is worth all of this?" he said motioning to his own body with a laughing tone.

  
"Umm, Mick that was like three dates in one. Isn't that like the goal, three dates and you put out?" Ian said edging closer to Mickey who was still close to the door.

  
"Hmm, great planning on someone's part, If I do say so myself," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, smirking.

  
"Mhmm, and they were good dates too, anything a girl could ever want," he said as he busted out in laughter.

  
"You making fun of me? Like right now? are you going to spend all night laughing then? You can just sleep out here? or maybe I should shove you into Yev's tiny little bed, would serve you right." He said huffing.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to banish me tonight, I could die, Do you want me to die, Mick?" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, because not getting laid tonight, is so fucking terminal." he shook his head pushing past Ian and walking towards his room. He was stopped however by a hand who grabbed his arm and spun him around, pulling his lips into the other ones. His mind went cloudy, all chances of refusing that this is exactly what he wanted flew out the window.

"You have no idea." Ian breathed into him pushing him further towards his room until they were past the door. Ian kicked it shut behind him. "If you really want me to go sleep out there, I will. You know I will. Just tell me you don't want this, that you don't want me, right now." Ian said trailing kisses down Mickey's neck.

"Oh yeah, because that is totally something I could say right now Ian, with you doing that to me. It's been so fucking long...Mmmm," Then Mickey's eyes shot open because Ian stopped and stepped back for a minute. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked confused.

  
Ian didn't say anything he just turned away from Mickey and pulled his shirt off, and still didn't speak as he turned back around. "I'll ask from over here..." He said unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulling them off.

"Do...You...Want...Me...To...Leave...." He said slowly and seductively.

  
"You gonna run out of here Naked?" Mickey asked smirking taking his own shirt off. Ian just shrugged.

  
"I will do whatever you want me to do," Ian said seriously.

  
"Well then get the fuck over here," Mickey said finally. Ian just smirked and closed the gap between them. This time he didn't capture Mickey's lips, he trailed kisses all the way down his chest.

  
"I missed this," Ian spoke in between kisses.

  
"Ian, you have been over here practically every day since you found me. It's not like we haven't... " he stopped speaking as Ian pulled Mickey's jeans along with his boxers down.

"You were saying?" Ian looked up at Mickey from the floor as he helped Mickey out of the rest of his clothes.

"Me? Saying something? I don't recall that." Mickey said as Ian licked the head of his cock. Now that was something hey hadn't done, in a long time. and fuck if it didn't feel like the most amazing sensation he had ever been a part of. "Mmm, definitely didn't say anything." he hummed out.

Ian looked up as he went to work, watching Mickey moan for him, it had been so long since he heard that sound, it was better than any drug he had ever let into his body, was better than any feeling he had, well almost, it was certainly the best sound in the world. He continued to lick and suck, savoring all of the sounds coming out of the man towering above him.

"Ian...Stop...I'm...Fuck..." he just kept going, fully expecting what he was about to get. He knew that Mickey didn't want to cum yet, but he didn't care. He was savoring everything tonight, and it was going to be a long night if he had anything to do with it.

Mickey watched as Ian rose up off his knees and just smiled at Mickey. Ian licked his lips intensely. "Mmm, missed you." He said smiling.

"uh huh, you weren't the one in prison. that was fucking amazing," he said smiling lightly at Ian who frowned at the mention of jail and then smiled again. "Why do you still have clothes on Gallagher?" He said smirking and pulling Ian's boxers down in one swift motion sucking in at the sight of a naked Ian.

“Talk about missing something, damn.” He said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. I plan on trying to update within the next week. I'm feeling inspired. ;) I also have some one-shots coming up for anyone interested. :)


	9. Dates and talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Totally blocked on this one for a while.

Chapter 9: falling into you

Ian stared at Mickey looking him over slowly. He had waited entirely too long to be back here, in this place again. “Will you get on with it Gallagher, you're killing me here,” Mickey said impatiently, as Ian slowly traced his hands down the length of Mickey's body. He placed a finger on Mickey's lips.

  
“Shh. I haven't touched you like this for so long. I want to feel all of it, every last second of it.” He said, trailing kisses back up Mickey's  body and letting a hand fall down to Mickey's  erection. “Ready for me again Mick? I love how much I turn you on.” He said.

  
“Oh shut the fuck up. You have been all about ripping my clothes off and banging me for weeks now and this slow and…mmmm” Mickey stopped mid-sentence and thought as he felt Ian's finger slip inside of him.

  
“What was that? I didn't catch that.” Ian laughed lightly.

  
Mickey pulled Ian into a kiss and bit down on his lip. “Fuck you,” Mickey said huffing and moaning.

  
Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist and flipped him over, kissing along his neck, biting, before finally pushing himself into Mickey. Mickey wasn't the only one to moan this time.

  
Moving slowly, and staring at the man before him. The sight was perfect. Ian leans down to bite lightly on Mickey's neck as he bottoms out, and stills himself. Finding this the perfect time to kiss Mickey.

“Come on man. Stop doing that. Move. I need you to move.” Mickey says. And Ian smiles brightly at him and does what he's told, slowly at first drawing out moans from Mickey and just when he can tell Mickey is about to say something, he goes harder and faster.

“Oh fuck…that feels so…oh my god…Mickey.” He said as he started speaking up in quick motions.

  
“Fuck…fuck…” Mickey screamed out in a painfully pleasurable sensation.  
Mickey licked his lips as Ian pounded into him, how had he ever lived without this, without Ian being this close to him.

As they both rode out their orgasms and collapsed on the bed Ian smiled fully. “Fuck. I think I forgot, well not really but I really don't think anything has ever felt as good as you. Shit.” He said more to himself than to Mickey.

  
“Remember that firecrotch, next time you think about walking out that door. Because next time, it gonna be so easy getting back in it.” Mickey said breathing out.

“Are you gonna hold me hostage? Because I could be totally into that.” He watched as Mickey rolled his eyes.

  
“For fuck's sake Gallagher.” He said huffing starting to get out of bed. Ian just pulled him back down.

  
“Like you could ever actually get rid of me,” Ian said smiling. Mickey just raised his eyebrow. 

  
“You sure about that?” Mickey asked seriously, showing the pain behind the eyes that he had been trying to hide.

  
“Absolutely. Hey. Look at me.” He said as Mickey turned his head away.

  
“I'm not going to go chasing after you if you walk out on me again Ian, I can't.” He said honestly.

  
“Listen to me, fuck that. If I walk away, you fucking tie me down, I don't care. If I fight you, you fucking remind me, my head might get messed up, maybe I even forget, maybe I think you deserve better, but fuck me, I can't breathe without you. I tried okay, I did, harder than I have ever tried at anything in my life, but one look at you, and I'm right back where I started, I gave you my heart when I was 15...No you fucking stole it." Ian breathed out pulling Mickey to him, begging him to understand.

  
"Seriously? If you leave, you want me to just drag you back here, kicking and screaming, like some little bitch, begging you to love me again, you left me, said it was over, you moved on, and I still let you back in, and you can't do that to me again," he said sternly.

  
"And if you leave me? Do you want me to walk away and give up? Is that what you want me to do when you finally realize that I'm fucked up, that my head isn't the same anymore, that I'll always be scrambled and fucking sick, that I'll never be who you fell in love with Mickey? Do you want me to let you leave?" he asked hopefully begging Mickey to understand him.

"Fuck no, That what you think? Fine. If I leave, you fucking find me, okay? You don't let me think for one second that whatever we have wasn't real, okay because that's what I've been thinking okay? That I spend years trying to be what you needed and it wasn't enough, that I'm not fucking enough and that you needed what that fucking asshole could give you." He said.

  
"Nobody can give me what you do Mickey. Nobody. You think I moved on? Bullshit. You had my fucking heart, without you I didn't have one, didn't give a shit. I fucking need you, need this.” Ian spoke straddling Mickey once again.  
Mickey pulled Ian closer crashing his lips into Ian's.

“Fucking Gallager.” He groaned  
They tangled themselves in each other, feeling as if nothing had ever been this good, and it hadn't, nothing was as good as the two of them wrapped up in each other.

“I always wanted you, ya know? I need you to know that Mick, even when I said I didn't, I never really stopped. Wanting you, wanting what we had. My leaving had nothing to do with us and so much more to do with what I thought you deserved. Nobody deserves this.” He says pointing to his brain.

“You didn't deserve it either, but I just wanted to be there with you, through it. Because your being bi-polar doesn't change how I feel about you asshole, it changes how we deal with certain shit, yeah okay, and maybe sometimes I have to take care of you a little more, but that's life, you can't run away from me when shit gets hard.” Ian stared at him for a minute.

“No, listen. I get that if your meds stop working and the mania sets in you might take off, that's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about you standing in front of me and leaving me, because you think I don't understand you, because you think that for whatever fucked up reason that your disease makes me love you any less. That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying this with you again. All in and shit, me, my son, my family. “ Ian smiles at him.

“Yeah, I can do that. I can't promise a lot because who the fuck knows. But I can promise that I'll try to be better, that when I start to feel, well crazy that I'll tell you. I tried to let you go. I can't.” Ian says sitting up.

“Yeah well, maybe it's not trying to move on from me that was the issue, I mean, Caleb? That dude is…uhh, I thought you weren't into chicks” Mickey says laughing. Ian just shakes his head and pulls Mickey into a kiss.

“How about we don't talk about Caleb? And instead. We go back to me showing you just how sorry I am, that I ever gave this up?” Mickey smirks.

\--

A night out with the guys. Now that Ian and Mickey were so back in this, kind of terrified Ian. Jake hadn't come out and said it but he was pretty sure he knew that Ian was the ex, and Mickey assured him it wasn't an issue.

  
“You've hung not with them before.” He had said.

  
“Yeah but we weren't, ya know…” 

  
“Fucking? Dating? Chill Ian.” 

  
“Ugh. But I don't know, it's stupid I know it, but I'm the asshole ex and now I'm the asshole…whatever and yeah in freaking out.” Ian says

“Boyfriend.” Mickey says

  
“What?”

  
“Asshole boyfriend. That would be he word you're looking for here. Calm down Ian. Relax. It's a night out with guys from work. Not a wedding. Breathe. Shit.” He says.

“You know, you're different, like this. All joking and shit. You get like that when you're around them. It's nice” he says.

  
“Then enjoy the hell outta it.” Ian nods at him

 

They walked into the bar and the guys were already gathered around laughing.

“Yo, Mick! You’re here, and you brought the eye candy! Hey red, still fuckin with this one huh?” Jake laughs.

“Oh fuck off man. Hands off the redhead. I told you already, this one's mine.” Mickey jokes.

“Mick. Claiming his territory. Must really like this one.” Steve's mouths. Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Pricks, I tell ya,” Mickey says. Ian just laughs and smiles. He doesn't really know what to say now. Sure he's hung out with these guys before but not like this, he feels like one wrong move and everything tumbles down around him, all of the good that he now has back in his life.

  
“Dude. Mick, what did you do to him? Fuck him into silence? He looks terrified right now. Kid, did this angry man kidnap you? Are you being forced to hang out with him, you can tell us.” Jake says laughing.

“I'm good. Need a beer.” He says walking to the bar. Trish looks up and smiles brightly at him.

  
“Hey there red. What can I get ya?” He smiles at her.

  
“Just a beer. Whatever's on tap.”

  
“Alright. Just for you sweetcheeks. It's on the house.” She says.

  
“You don't have to do that.” She just shrugs.

  
“Just treat our Mickey good. That's all the thanks I need.”

  
“I'll do my best. How was the date?” She looks over.

  
“Alright, I guess. He texted a few times. Hasn't asked me out yet.” She says.

  
“No shit? Damn. Have to kick him in the ass for ya.” She laughs at that and he heads back over.

“Alright, so how was the date?” Ian hears Kyle ask Mickey.

  
“It was fine. Why you wanna know? You looking for a date Kyle? Which one of us you want to take out baby…or is it both?” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows.

Jake is having a fit of giggles and Kyle is looking at his friends wide-eyed. And Ian feels whatever tension he had been feeling melt away. “Yeah, Kyle…want a night out with this?” Ian jokes motioning to his entire body. Mickey busts out in a laughter of his own when Kyle moves away from them.

“Assholes.” He mutters.

“Oh chill bitch. I wouldn't let you touch him anyway. All of that mouthwatering sexiness is all mine.” Mickey says licking his lips. Ian blushes. Which causes Mickey to smile wider and walk up to him.

  
“What is that Gallagher? You blushing. Mmm. I like that.” He says wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close.

“I would say that date went well,” Jake says laughing.

“Mmhmm. Like the first time all over again.” Mickey says wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“I don't remember a tire iron on this date?” Ian says before he can stop himself.

  
“Tire iron? Oh fuck. He's that ex?! I knew he was an ex..but fuck.” Jake says looking at them.

  
“Well firecrotch, if they didn't know before, you just told them,” Mickey whispers wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Ian puts his head down, trying to hide his face a little.

“Like…the one…that one?” Steve asks.

  
“Oh my god. But he's so nice. Man, we spent many of nights cursing your name. Wait…I don't remember you calling him Ian. I would have remembered that shit.” Kyle says.

  
“I didn't. There were a lot of slurs and nicknames used.” Mickey laughs.

“Hey.Gallgher…look at me.” He says and Ian's eyes meet his. “Look, they aren't ready to beat your ass. They know I'm a big boy, isn't that right boys? Past is the past man.” He says trying to soothe Ian.

“He didn't only say bad shit about ya man. In fact, there were some really girly drunken nights, speaking of, damn I should have remembered that. I would have known for sure. The Facebook stalking! Damn.” Jake laughs.

“Shut up will ya?” Mickey says.

“You looked me up?” Ian asks curiously.

  
“I happen to like looking at your face. Sue me.” He says shrugging. “And I might have wanted to see what the asshole boyfriend looked like.” Ian brightens up. “And what did you see Mickey?” He says already knowing the answer.

“What do you mean?”

  
“He's talking about the close up of someone's blue ass eyes. Told you that shit was you.” Jake laughed. “Damn can't believe I forgot that.”

“You Facebook stalked me?” Ian asks smiling.

“Oh fuck off. Jake…shut the fuck up.” Mickey says shaking his head. “You were drunk. You don't know. In fact, you didn't even remember it was him.”

Ian couldn't help but smile now. He didn't say anything though.

“Don't do that,” Mickey says.

“What am I doing? I was just sitting here.” Ian shrugs and Steve laughs.

“Okay, you two.” He says shaking his head.

“Dude don't shake your head at me. Why don't you pull your head outta your ass and go talk to Trish? I did all that work for you and you're pissing it away.” Ian says smirking.

Kyle laughs.

\--

“What?!” Ian asks laughing.

“Wait. Wait. Let me get this straight. You were a stripper?” Jake giggles.

“Dancer,” Ian says crossing his arms.

“Oh…Mickey. You never told me your ex-was a stripper! That's too good.” He laughs.

“You think so? How about you watch your boyfriend dance like that for money.” Mickey shakes his head.

“Ian! Dance for us!” Jake drunkenly slurs.

“Yeah, that's not happening,” Mickey says glaring at his friend.

“No fun. Ian! Why do you like him? He's no fun.” Jake giggles.

“Okay, princess. I think it's time to cut you off.” Kyle says.

“Mickeyyyy!!!!!” Jake whines.

“Don't look at me. Your hitting on my boyfriend now. You're cut off.” Mickey laughs.

“I wasn't…..wait..boyfriend….oooh. Boys you hear that. It's official. Our Mickey's  a kept man!” He calls out.

Mickey bangs his head on the table but Ian doesn't speak. Boyfriend. A word never sounded so perfect.


	10. The things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect morning, a horrible night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally huh? Took me forever on this one. I'm trying. :)

Chapter 10:

  
“Told you it wouldn't be that bad,” Mickey says laughing as they enter the apartment. 

  
“We just carried Jake home. Or should I say, I carried your friend over my shoulder.”

  
“Hey, your ass isn't the one he smacked. I thought Kyle was going to kill him. Fucking hilarious.” Mickey chuckled.

  
“Okay, yeah that was pretty funny.” Ian shakes his head.

  
“You stayin tonite?” Mickey asks.

  
“If you want me to.”

  
“Of course I do.”

  
Ian just smiles at Mickey. And follows him into the bedroom, both removing their clothes and crawling into opposite sides of the bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it was. Ian laid out his arm in the perfect way to which Mickey just curled into it, wrapping Ian's body around him.

  
\--

  
The sun shines brightly in Mickey's room and he groans, Ian's body is wrapped tightly around him and he smiles lightly. Keeping his eyes closed he snuggles in closer. He is almost back asleep when he hears the phone ring. Fucking hell. He tries to reach out for it but fails and finally, he shakes Ian a little.

  
“Ian, you gotta move.” He says, peaking one eye open at the redhead who mumbles and moves slightly, just enough to allow Mickey to move, almost getting his phone. “Little more firecrotch.” He says. Ian does as he's told and Mickey picks up his phone.

“Yeah?” He says sleepily into the phone.

  
“Still asleep?” Svetlana says

  
“Yeah. What time is it?” He asks

  
“Time to get up. Will be there soon, boy comes over today.” She says

  
“Okay, okay. We’ll get up.” He says.

  
“We?” She asks a teasing tone in her voice.

  
“Yeah we, got a problem with that?”

  
“As long as we includes orange boy. No problem.” She says laughingly.

  
“And if it didn't?” Mickey asks.

  
“Then you kick stranger out before son comes over. Give Ian a kiss for me. Goodbye.” She says hanging up.

  
“Hmmf” Mickey huffs and snuggles back into Ian's arms. “Lana is dropping Yev off soon.”

  
Ian just hums and Mickey turns to kiss him, slipping his tongue in and kissing him passionately.

  
“Mmm. What was that for?”

  
“Complaining?”

  
“No”

  
“She said to give you a kiss for her.” Ian chuckles.

  
“Don't think that's what she meant.”

  
“Ah fuck her and her knowing bullshit.”

  
"I should get going..." Ian says silently

  
"Why?" Mickey asks confused. "Yev would love to see you."

  
"Yes. and I would love to see him, but me being here, like this, don't know..." He stammered. "And I know you want to spend time with him...alone, and that's okay." Ian smiles lightly.

  
"Okay, I see your point there, I do kind of want some time with him, and you are this light in his life, he can't help but be gravitated towards you, not that I blame him. How about...You come over tomorrow...for lunch. Lana's not picking him up for a couple of days yeah?" Mickey says.

  
"Yeah, that will be good." Ian leans in and kisses Mickey before getting up out of bed. "Text me tonight yeah? I'll be bored out of my fucking mind in that house," he says.

  
"How do you get bored in that house? It's a madhouse?"

  
"Because I hide, most of the time." Ian laughs.

  
\--

  
Later that night, Ian was going out of his mind. His family was downstairs running around like crazy people, it was true and he should go down there and play nice, or be a part of it all but he couldn't. He thought about looking at apartments again, finding a place, away from it all, after all visiting his family was fine, but living here, like he was a teenager again, wasn't really something he wanted to do. He considered going out but he wasn't really feeling it, so he just laid in his bed for a while and finally huffed and got up. Maybe a run would help him, anything, suggesting, coming home tonight was a stupid idea, he could have been at Mickey's with Mickey and Yev, which is where he really wanted to be right now.

\---

"Hey buddy, want to do something cool?" Mickey asks sitting next to his son on the floor as they play with his toys in his room. The kid nods. "How about we send a video to Ian? Want to show him all your cool stuff?"

"He saw it," Yev says simply.

  
"Good point. Maybe he'll get jealous and want to come over. these are some pretty sweet toys." The little boy giggles.

  
"Picture?" the little boy suggests smiling.

"For his phone."

  
"Great Idea kid. Who wouldn't want to look at us all day? Let's do it." the boy nods and giggles.  
\---

Ian crashes down on his bed after his run. Man that felt good, he starts to get up to get ready for a shower and his phone goes off and he looks down, a picture of Mickey and Yevgeny fills his screen and he smiles. Below the picture. The caption, For your wallpaper ;)

  
_Ian: Thanks, I love it. Give that kid big hugs for me._

  
_Mickey: I have something better._

  
A few seconds later, a video file comes through and the camera focuses on Yev.

  
"Go ahead, buddy." He hears Mickey say and Yev smiles.

  
"Hi, Ian!!!" The boy waves. "Hey, Dad...You have to say Hi too..." The man laughs but turns the phone around.

"Hey..."

  
"Daddy, you think he'll be jealous now?" and the video ends.  
Ian laughs.

  
_Ian: Cute._

  
_Mickey: Regret leaving yet?_

  
_Ian: Yeah like hours ago. What are you guys doing?_

  
_Mickey: We are about to make dinner._

  
_Ian: cool. Have fun. :)_

  
_Mickey: I'll text you later. Enjoy casa Gallagher_

  
_Ian: not likely. I really need to find an apartment soon. I feel like a teenager when I'm here._

  
_Mickey: oh, thinking of striking out on your own huh?_

  
_Ian: yeah maybe. I've been saving for a long time._

  
_Mickey: yeah cool._

 

 

_Mickey: Okay, what story do you read him for bedtime?_

  
_Ian: it's the one on the second shelf, blue book, has a bunch of stories in there. He likes them all._

  
_Mickey: thanks, man. I couldn't figure out what he was talking about._

  
_Ian: no problem._  
\--  
_Mickey: okay seriously, why did we decide you should be over there again?_

  
_Ian: because I live here, and you needed some one on one with your son_

  
_Mickey: right. Stupid. If you were here, you'd be in bed with me right now._

  
_Ian: feeling lonely?_

  
_Mickey: fuck yes._

  
_Ian: :)_

  
_Mickey: my loneliness amuses you? Well fuck you_

  
_Ian: no. Just glad I'm the one your texting while you're lonely._

  
_Mickey: you're getting sappy again._

  
_Ian: Yup. What ya gonna do about it?_

  
_Mickey: you kind of need to be here for that._

  
_Ian: don't tempt me._

  
_Mickey: goodnight Ian. I'll see you tomorrow_

  
_Ian: can't wait._

Ian walked up to the apartment the next day ready with bags in hand, take-out for lunch. After barely being able to knock the door swung open and it was Mickey, Yevgeny in his arms.

“Ian!! Ian!!” The boy practically squealed. and Ian laughs as he tries to jump out of Mickey's arms.

"Hold on kid. Let him put the bags down." The kid bounces and finally Ian gets them set down and he has to catch Yevgeny as he hurls out of Mickey's  arms. "Couldn't tell he missed you, huh?"

“Not at all.” Ian chuckles holding the boy tightly. Man, he loved this cute little kid.

  
\--

  
Mickey laughs as he looks over at Yev and Ian. Both passed out, The little boy clutching to Ian, like his life depended on it, snoring lightly and Ian with his arms wrapped around him, as the tv played a cartoon. They were pretty adorable those two, his boys.

He lightly picks up Yev, prying him off of Ian trying not to wake him and carries him to his bedroom and tucks him in. Then he goes back to Ian. Remembering how uncomfortable Ian had been at the thought of waking up in his bed with Yevgeny there but shrugged anyway. Yev obviously already knew he was there. He goes over and shakes Ian a little.

“Hm?” Ian says

“Come on man, it's time for bed.” Ian moves a little and lands on the couch lying down now.

“You want to stay here? When you could be in bed with me?” Mickey asks.

“Can't move.” Ian humms.

“Your loss. I planned on sleeping naked. Guess I'll have to make due without you.” Mickey says and laughs when Ian shoots up off the couch and runs after him.

\--

  
Ian wakes up wrapped up in Mickey's arms. The morning is perfect, and he will remember that the entire day. As he sighs getting up to get ready for work before Mickey or Yevgeny are awake. He kisses Mickey before he leaves and goes on to kiss Yev on the forehead before going and he is happy, so fucking happy all day long.

Until that phone call comes in that shatters it all. Ian is walking out of work, all smiles and happy. Today is a good day when his phone rings, he doesn't hesitate to answer it, not bothering to look at it.

“Yah?” He says into the phone while stepping into his car.

“Ian?” The voice sounds sort of familiar but he can't place it.

“Who is this?” He asks, looking at the number he can't recognize.

“Jake. Mickey's friend.” He says and Ian stares out at the air confused.

“How'd you get my number?” Ian asks

“I swiped it off Mickey's  phone,” Jakes says and Ian doesn't say anything. What is he supposed to say? His boyfriends' friend..best friend..went through his phone to find Ian's number. What would possess him to do that shit?

“Okay, …you can stop thinking that shit,” Jake says.

“What?” Ian asks because he doesn't know what to think.

  
“I'm not hitting on you. I didn't go behind my best-friends back to call his boyfriend and try to hook up with him. You're  hot red, but you ain't that fuckin hot.” Jake says. He sounds annoyed, pissed off, angry, and something else that Ian can't put his finger on.

“I didn't…I never said that. I just don't understand why you're calling is all. And why would you need to sneak my number?” He asks

“I didn't sneak it, just, Mickey wasn’t able to give me permission. Not that he would have, he'd be pissed that I'm calling but not for the reasons you think. Um. I'm calling about Mickey actually.” Jake says

“Okay? You're not hitting on me…so is this like a defend his honor thing?” Ian asks.

“No. No. Um. Look something happened at work today. And it's fine; he's fine. Okay…” Jake trails off and Ian's eyes get wide. Why would he need to elaborate that Mickey was fine? Why? Ian pulls his car over to the side of the road

“What's wrong?”

“We're on our way to the hospital. He's fine and all. But there was an accident at the garage, and Mickey may or may not have been hurt a little.” Jake stammers.

“Hurt? How bad?” Ian's body runs cold.

  
“A car kind of slipped…and hit him a little. He's already here I'm sure. The ambulance came and got him. He's fine ya know? Screaming at the paramedic the whole time. Typical Mickey.” He says. Ian can tell he's trying to sound fine like he isn't scared. Like he isn't terrified because of Jake hadn't made it to hospital yet, how could he really know that Mickey was fine.

“Why didn't I just wake him up?” Ian whispers.

“What?” Jake asks

“Nothing. I'll be right there. If something happens. You call me okay? I'll be there.” He says and hangs up placing his head in his hands, and makes a phone call before heading off.

\--

  
“Look Anne. I just want to know what team got the call at that location. Fuck your protocol. I know protocol damn it!!” He screams and the woman in the other end frantically repeats whatever is written in her damn handbook. Ugh! He hated people sometimes. How hard was it to tell him who took the call? Who went to the garage and saw whatever damage to Mickey there was, who could tell him what the fuck happened? Did he break a leg, hurt his head, lose a fucking arm? Was he even conscious? He needed to know something and as he pulled up to the hospital and parked, he intends to find out what the fuck was going on.

He's running when he runs smack into someone.

“Fuck. Sorry.” He says trying to wipe his tear-filled eyes.

“Ian?” The man asks. It's Caleb looking confused.

  
“Not now. Please, not fucking now.” He says.

  
“The fuck? What's wrong?”

  
And Ian breaks. “It's Mickey. I don't know what happened okay. And he's hurt so please don't start your shit today. Not today.” He says shaking.

“Okay okay. No shit. What happened? He okay?” Caleb asks.

“Don't know. Something about a car slipping.” Caleb nods

“Okay. Well go on in then. Remember. Most of the nurses in there know you, they see you all the time. Call in some favors, they'll tell you what you need to know.” He says and Ian nods grateful that Caleb knows better than to piss him off right now. So he heads in and goes to find his boyfriend.

He gets to the waiting room to see all of the guys sitting in the waiting room outside of the emergency room. Jake is pacing. A couple of guys he doesn't know sit there still. Steve had his head in his hands and Kyle is screaming at a nurse who looks terrified. He recognizes her.

“Hey, hey. Kyle, back up,” Ian says trying to defuse whatever situation this is.

  
“They won't tell us shit. We aren't family. The fuck…I tried to call Mandy, she won't be here for a while.”

  
“Dawn right?” Ian asks sweetly. She nods. “Remember me? I was here earlier. I'm an EMT. See me all the time yeah?” He says and she nods.

“I can't. Family only. It says.”

“But I am his family.” He says the tears falling down.

“Really?” She asks and he nods.

“Look, he's my boyfriend. But um I know that doesn't count, but I've loved that man for like a million years okay?” She shakes her head lightly.

“I can't it's policy. Legal family only.” She says sadly. Legal….

“What about the mother of his child? Even if they aren't married anymore, would you tell her? His health concerns their son, since you can't tell a child, you could tell her right?” He asks and the woman shrugs.

“I could ask the doctor.” She says.

“Yeah, you do that.”

\--

Ian decided a different approach while he waited for Lana to show up. Or Mandy, fuck, he would call any body with Milkovich blood running through their veins right now if it meant these assholes would tell him how Mickey was.

“Hey, Ian…whatcha doing here?” Bonny says walking out of the hospital.

“Hey…um. Waiting on something. You just get out of a call?” He asks.

“Yeah yeah. Rough one” she says

“Oh? Where from?” He asks and she eyes him but doesn't say anything.

“Umm. That garage on 10th and Cresent. Jae repair or something.” She says and he tries to catch his breath.

“The car slip right? What happened? The guy alright?” Ian asks

“He's still alive yeah.  Banged up good, he's an asshole. He almost choked me. I mean he'll be fine I'm sure. Don't know much.” She says and he nods.

“Thank you.” He whispers and she nods shrugging.

\--

“Mr. Gallagher?” A man says and Ian looks up to a doctor standing there.

“Y..yes?” He says.

“Are you…Mr. Milkoviches next of kin?”

“Um…yeah?” He says confused.

“I was informed by an extremely angry man, as I sedated him that you are his family, so have a seat and I'll tell you what's going on.” Ian nods.

 

 

 

 


	11. Hospital Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is in the hospital, Ian doesn't leave his side.

Chapter 11:

Ian let's out a breath. One he had been holding through his entire conversation with Mickey's doctor. Mickey was okay. Well about as okay as a man could be with a broken leg, a fractured arm, and who was currently drugged up to high heaven. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was finally let in to see him. He was about to go in when Svetlana showed up, cursing at the nurses.

“Hey, Lana. He's good. Just out of it. I'm heading in now.” She nods at him.

“Yevgeny?” She asks looking around.

“Fiona. Mickey got called into work I guess. So he called Fiona to watch him for a few hours. I called and checked in, he's doing good. She hasn't told him yet. Wanted to wait for you.” He says and she nods.

“Go see boyfriend. I'll go talk to my son.” She nods and he hugs her.

\--

Ian crept into the room and took a look at Mickey all bruised up, a sight he hadn't seen in a long time and like this never like this. It stilled his heart and his breath for a second, thinking of him. Of losing him and he tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. He made his way to the bed and sat in the chair beside it. Mickey, his Mickey was there, and he was alive and that's all that mattered in this moment. That's all that would ever matter. He placed his hand on top of Mickey's and laid his head down.

“God. I love you. Please be okay. I need you, Mickey. I need you.” He whispers into the darkness.

\--  
Mickey woke up feeling the pain coursing through his body. It was drowned by the medication that he knew he was on but it was still there, he gave himself a minute to wake up and blinked open his eyes, feeling weight on his uninjured arm and looked down to see his boyfriend laying on it, snoring lightly. He smiled a little. Looked like cussing out a few nurses and that Doctor did its trick because his man was with him and that made it okay. He wanted to run his hand through Ian's hair but he couldn't move his arm, Ian was on top of it. He groaned out and he watched as Ian shot up and he couldn't help but chuckle.

“Hey, there firecrotch.” Mickey croaks out and Ian smiles at him. Mickey can see the tear-stained face and it breaks his heart that he made him worry. Ian gets up slowly and brings some water to Mickey and presses the cup up to Mickey's lips.

“Hey.” Ian finally says. And Mickey smiles just at hearing his voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Like ass man. Feel like I got hit by a car.” He says letting out a chuckle.

  
“Well, you should. Broken leg and fractured arm. You should be more careful. Gave me a fucking heart attack.” Ian breathes out.

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Promise next time a car comes flying at me, I'll move faster.” Mickey says and Ian rolls his eyes.

“Not funny. I was scared and they wouldn't let me back here. I'm not family, like what kind of bullshit is that? Why isn't, the love of my life lying in a hospital bed good enough?” Ian rants.

  
“I know, I know. I'll take care of it. Just have to fill out some bullshit paperwork, making you power of attorney on my medical shit or something. I'll figure it out.” Ian nods at Mickey.

"I just don't like it. It's stupid." Ian pouts a little and Mickey laughs.

"I know, But I'm good. see? Now you can hang around and nurse me back to health, I know how much you love that dependency shit."

"You asking me to come and stay with you until you're better?" Ian asks.

"If you're going to make a big fucking deal out of it then no." Mickey grunts.

  
"Oh I'm staying, just seeing, how much of a fight you were going to be putting up about it because you are not getting rid of me anytime soon." Ian smiles brightly at Mickey and leans down slowly to kiss Mickey lightly on the lips.

\--

Mickey lifts his head to look at the door as it cracks in the early morning hours. Ian is curled up next to him, sort of, half on the chair and half on the bed and he sees Svetlana poke her head in.

“Baby wants to see you. That okay?” She asks and he nods. She opens the door wider to show a little boy, a beautiful little boy, in Mickey's completely unbiased opinion. His son was a sight to see and he smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy?" The little boy sniffles a little.

  
"Come here, buddy. It's okay. I'm okay." He says. Ian starts to stir a little but doesn't wake up.

  
"Ian okay?" He asks and Mickey nods.

  
"He's just sleepy," Mickey says patting the spot beside him on the bed. Svetlana lifts the boy onto the bed.

  
"Careful, daddy's okay but he's still hurt okay. Don't jump around." She says and the boy nods and looks at his father and Ian.

  
"He's scared," Yev says looking at Ian and Mickey chuckles. Perceptive kid.

  
"Nah, he know's your pops is invincible." Mickey laughs and Yev smiles and shakes his head.

  
"No. He always says nothing ever scared him as much as losing you. That I should always hold onto the good things. he says like my daddy, he says you are the greatest." Yev says

  
"You boys talk about me a lot?" Mickey asks his son.

  
"Yeah. He says no matter how long you away, I never forget because he tell me every day." he looks at that little boy and knows he did everything to get back to this, to him. At all costs, no matter what they were. because Ian and his son were fucking everything.

  
\--

  
Mickey noticed when Ian was awake, but he knew that Ian wasn't opening his eyes because at the moment Yev was talking to Mickey and asking him questions about Ian. He almost laughed out loud. Sneaky little fuck.

“So Yevvy. What else did uncle Ian say about daddy?” And then he placed his finger over his mouth and pointed to Ian and Yev giggled. Mickey made a tickle motion to tell Yev what he was about to do and get him to help him and Yev nodded. And they both went in for the kill. Mickey with his one hand and Yev at full force and Ian shot you’re a little and laughed.

“Hey! I was sleeping over here.” Ian says.

“Liar.” Mickey laughs and Yev giggles.

“We know that you're listening to our private conversation. Isn't that right Yevvy?” And Yev nods laughing.

“Private? I was right here. And you were talking about me. You know grilling your son about our private conversations is so uncool Mickey.” Ian laughs a little.

“Hey. If he wants to offer up the information, who am I to stop him?” Mickey jokes and pats Yev on the top of his head.

“Alright, boys. Yevvy says goodbye to daddy and uncle Ian. Hugs and kisses. We have to get you home.” Svetlana says from the doorway and the three of them look up, all of them had forgotten she was there and the older men nod and Yev frowns.

“Hey, buddy. It's okay. I'll see you soon. Yeah?” Mickey says pulling his son in for a half hug and kisses him on the forehead.

  
“And we'll plan a boys weekend like we used too huh? Would you like that?” Ian says in his best soothing voice and the boy nods smiling again.

“And daddy?” And Ian chuckles.

  
“Of course, and daddy. Who else's apartment do you think we're gonna ransack for all the good treats huh? Shhh. Don't tell him.” Ian says winking at the boy and he purrs into a fit of giggles.

  
“I think he heard you,” Yev says looking over at his father who takes the opportunity to look up at the ceiling as if to say, I didn't hear a thing.

  
“Nah. He'll only know if you tell on me. Are you gonna tell on me, buddy?” Ian asks and Yev shakes his head.

  
“No. No.” He giggles again and Mickey can't help but smile.

  
Ian pulls Yev in for a hug and kisses him on the forehead and places him back down onto the floor so he can make his way over to his mother.

  
“You boys be good yeah? No more being Idiot at work. I not pick up pieces when these boys lose their shit. And I'd kind of miss you too.” She says picking up her son and walking out of the hospital room. Mickey chuckles.

  
\--

  
The door swings open to reveal Mandy with her arms crossed. “Okay shitthead, you do not scare me like that!” She huffs at her brother and looks over at Ian and smiles lightly.

“Sorry bitch. Geez. I didn't do it on purpose.” Mickey says.

  
“Yeah, well don't do it at all. I've spent enough time worrying about you, you both actually. You guys are gonna be the death of me one day.” She says.

“Love you too bitch,” Mickey says smiling at her.

  
\--

“Hey…how are you holding up?” Jake says walking into the hospital room.

  
“M’good,” Mickey says looking up.

  
“I'm so sorry man,” Jake says hanging his head down.

  
“Hey. It's not your fault. We all should have been more careful man. Not on you. Okay? I'm good. I'm fine. Besides now I get to take some time off and get waited on, hand and foot by a sexy red-head.” He says nodding towards Ian who just laughs.

  
“Not a bad deal then huh?” Jake jokes and Ian hits his arm.

  
“Shut up,” Ian says shaking his head.

  
“The boys want to come in and say hi and then we'll get out of your way. Ian man you should go take a shower or something man. Starting to reek.” Jake playfully shoves his shoulder. Ian shakes his head.

  
“He's right man. Go on. Go get a shower. Some food. Sneak me in a cheeseburger too.” Mickey says playfully but gives Ian a look like he means it. And Ian finally nods.

“Fine. But only because I know you'll complain all night if I don't get you what you want. Big baby.” Ian says.

  
\--  
“Man this shit is delicious,” Mickey says with his mouth full and Ian laughs at him.

  
“You’re an idiot.” Ian laughs and kisses Mickey's forehead.

\--  
“How are you feeling today?” The doctor asks Mickey quietly as not to disturb the sleeping red-head at his side.

“Good, good. When can I get the fuck out of here?”

  
“In a few days. I trust you will have someone around that can help you out of you need anything?” He asks and Mickey nods.

  
“Pretty sure, I'd have to pry this one away with a crane. He isn't going to let me out of his sight.” Mickey says honestly and the doc nods.

  
“Good. Let him help you then. No stubborn shit. Just let people help. Makes them feel useful. And we'll get you out of here as soon as possible. No reckless shit at work right? I'm not releasing you to go back to work until after your follow up. Make sure you're taking care of yourself.” The doctor says and walks out leaving Mickey and Ian alone again. Alone with annoying beeping machines, but alone none the less.

\--  
Ian kisses Mickey lightly to wake him up and Mickey after a few minutes kisses his boyfriend back. It isn't long before Ian is licking at Mickey's lips begging for entrance which Mickey of course obliges until he finally groans and pushes Ian back a little with his hand. “Gotta stop man,” Mickey says and Ian pouts but backs up a little but not before grabbing Mickey's bottom lip with his teeth and sweeping them across it

  
“Not very nice,” Mickey says.

  
“Well. Rude. I thought waking you up like that was actually amazingly nice of me.” Ian says smirking.

  
“And it would be if we were at home, where you could do something about it”

  
“Who says I can't?” Ian says teasingly.

  
“As down for you fucking me right here as I am, I highly doubt you're going to.” Mickey retorts.

  
“You're right. I'm not gonna fuck you here.” Ian says and Mickey glares.

  
“But last time I checked. I have other ways of getting you off” Ian says snaking his hand under the hospital sheet and grabbing his boyfriend, stroking him lightly.

  
“Seriously? Oh god. Yeah okay. Keep doing, whatever you're doing.” Mickey says moaning out lightly.

  
“That's what I thought. Now kiss me.” Mickey nods and lets Ian lean in and kiss him while he works his hand over Mickey's cock.

 


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey comes home, and Ian takes care of him....

Chapter 12: going home

Signing the papers to get released from the hospital was the start of a wonderful day for Mickey. He was excited to get home, even if had to be wheeled outside and up to his apartment, even if Ian had to take care of him, it annoys him, yeah but what could he say? He had spent how long, begging Ian to let him take care of him because they were family, what was he gonna say, that it only counted if it was Ian and not Mickey that needed help? That was likely to go over well. So he let himself be doted on and taken care of and after a few hours. And Ian was the only one around, he had to admit, If only to himself, that it was kind of nice.

He sat on the couch watching TV while Ian aimlessly busied himself around the apartment. Mickey almost laughed at how comfortable Ian looked in his apartment like he belonged there. Like staying there for a while to take care of his crippled boyfriend wasn't an imposition at all but rather an excuse to be there. Mickey smiled at the thought. If one good thing came out of him hurting himself it was that Ian was going to be practically living in his apartment for a while and that was nice. He didn't have to think up an excuse to invite him over, he would just be there. He fake pouted for a minute, acting as if he minded the attention, he really shouldn't have but he couldn't help it, it's who he was.

  
“You done pouting?” Ian asks as he brings two plates of food over to the table. And Mickey smiles brightly.

  
“Mhm. Are you done cleaning shit like a housewife, I like you better, over here.” Mickey says playfully.

  
“Alright alright. I'm all yours.” Ian says laughing sitting down.

\--

  
After dinner, Ian convinced Mickey that a nap is what they both really needed. and while that was true, Ian woke up an hour later and groaned. sleeping on this side of the bed was unfamiliar to him, so was the position he was in, with his hand lightly holding Mickey's, but not wrapped around him. it was difficult not to pull him in, but it wasn't really like he could. He had to be careful not to hurt Mickey, and that had been a hell of a conversation in the first place, so he refused to let Mickey know how weird it was for him to be sleeping like this. How unsatisfying. Truth was, he never really did get much sleep without himself wrapped around Mickey. It reminded him of when he and Mickey weren't together, the restless nights, and it brought nightmares a little, of a time when he had been stupid enough to let the man go. So he sighed lightly, and placed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling.

  
"Fucking uncomfortable, isn't it?" Mickey says.

  
"Did I wake you?" Ian says lightly.

  
"Nah man, this sucks. switch me sides or something. annoying. How long until I can sleep with you wrapped around me like an annoying clingon, I miss that shit."

  
Ian chuckles. "I don't even sleep here every night," Ian says.

  
"Well, you should more often, you know, after I'm healed and shit," Mickey says.

  
"Yeah, we can do that. For now, come here, I can think of something a little more comfortable." Ian says, and he pulls Mickey to him, he doesn't switch sides, but he lays on his side and has Mickey lay close to him and he lightly wraps one arm around the older man's waist. "Better?"

  
"Mhm. feel like a bitch right now, needing you close and shit while I'm sick. When did I become such a girl." Mickey laughed.

  
"Doesn't make you a girl. We missed a lot of time because of my fuck up, ya know. I think it's perfectly fine to want more of that. I sure as hell do."

  
"Okay." Mickey accepts the answer and closes his eyes, falling into a deeper sleep than he was in before and Ian fell with him.

\--  
  
Mickey woke up and noticed Ian wasn't beside him so he leans over the edge of the bed and looks at the floor and there he is and he can't help but laugh. Ian is curled up on the floor, in a ball, clutching to a pillow, he looks like a child, like a huge, tall, ginger, child, but still. He sees Ian roll over, and his breath hitches a little. Sexy ass mother fucker. and He watches still as Ian peaks one eye open at him and then blinks confused. "What...What happened?" Ian asks.

"Fuck, If I know. I wake up and you're curled up down there, like a kid. You look like Yev right now?" Mickey laughs and receives a middle finger from the floor.

"Bite me," Ian says.

  
"Well come up here...and I will." Mickey smiles but then groans when he hits his arm.

  
"Promises Promises," Ian says laughing, stretching slowly and Mickey groans in another way.

  
"Fucker. Stop that." He says.

  
"Stop what?" Ian asks, honestly confused.

  
"Stop being sexy, asshole. I swear to god." Mickey whines and Ian laughs as he gets up off the floor and crawls into the bed beside Mickey. The look in Ian's eyes is purely playful and that makes Mickey groan again. If he wasn't injured he'd attack the redhead until they were both spent. It pissed him off that he can't right now.

  
Ian smirks and carefully trails his hand up Mickey's uninjured leg while placing a soft kiss on Mickey's collarbone. “Mm, so turned on Mick. Want me to take care of you?” He asks coyly trailing kisses down Mickey's  jawline.

“God yes.” Mickey moans out. Afraid to move. He doesn't want Ian to stop, and if he moves the wrong way, over-protective Ian will come out and as hot is that is, he likes this version of his boyfriend, so much more. Ian has a bright smile on his face as he lowers his face to kiss slowly down Mickey's chest, and his hand inches up further. It's an intense waiting game for Mickey and it's killing him slowly. This is about the time that he usually takes control, and he can't. “Come on man. Dying here.” He groans out.

Ian smirks. Because he knows exactly what he's doing to Mickey, and he finally lets his hand trail up meeting his hand to its desired destination and palms Mickey only lightly, enjoying the moan that escapes Mickey's  lips. Those perfect fucking lips. And he moves his hand, almost laughing at the frustrated grunt that Mickey gives him, but he stops when Ian softly removes Mickey's  boxers, taking care, not to hurt his boyfriend as he undresses him.

  
“Gonna take care of you. Promise.” Ian moans out taking Mickey in. So fucking beautiful. He licks his lips lightly and bites his bottom lip. He runs his hand over the head lightly, smiling as he teases Mickey. Watching Mickey become more frustrated, he groans to himself, his own erection coming more forcibly to life. as he touches Mickey, caresses him, pulls the moans out of him, as his hand slides up and down his boyfriend's length.

  
He slowly readjusts himself and moves down, placing kisses down Mickey's chest, until he has crawled down and his lips hover over where his hand his rapidly moving up and down the shaft, twisting and turning, and Mickey is moaning loudly and it's pure fucking bliss. Ian lets his tongue dart out of his mouth, and it touches the tip of Mickey's dick, but only for a second, and he does it one more time before he swirls his tongue and lets it slide over the head completely, letting his hand still at the bottom and replacing the steady movements with his mouth.

  
"Oh fuck yes. Finally." Mickey moans out, arching up a little as he tries to watch Ian, he always loved watching Ian, but he can't because he can't prop himself up on both elbows, so he just gives up after a minute and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of coming undone, because this is what Ian does to him, breaks him apart, every inch of him tingling as he gets closer, so close and then his eyes shoot open when he feels Ian's finger pressing on the crease of his ass. when did that happen? How did he even manage to get the lube on there...Oh fuck.

  
"Mmmm, fuck Gallagher, warn a guy. OH...Yeah, okay...OH fuck!!!" He moans out as he completely falls apart.

Mickey turns his head to look at Ian, as Ian smiles at him and lays on the Bed, his arms above his head, he doesn't say anything, but Mickey can see it, He's still so fucking hard, and Mickey bites his lip, trying to come up with a plan. Stupid broken limbs. He thinks of touching him, wants to touch him somehow. and he carefully sits up, slowly moving and Ian looks over.

  
"Need some help babe?" Ian asks concerned. he almost says no like he always does, but he thinks again, it's probably best to just accept the help to get in the position he wants, because he needs to watch Ian fucking come, that glorious man.

"Sure, come here. Help me up a little." Mickey says and Ian's eyebrow goes up. But he doesn't say anything, he just gets up and makes his way over to Mickey, his boxers clinging to his body, showing Mickey every bit of what he's missing right now. Mickey smiles as Ian makes his way on the side of the bed, helping Mickey to sit up on the side of the bed. Perfect, and he goes to grab Mickey's hand to help him up but Mickey shakes his head.

  
"You don't want to get up?" Ian asks.

  
"Nope. Perfect right here. Stay." He says determinedly.

  
"Stay? what are you doing?" Mickey doesn't say anything he just smirks and brings up his hand and quickly pulls Ian's boxers down watching Ian look at him a little shocked. "That's what you wanted? To get me naked. could have just asked." Ian laughs.

  
"Hush. Had to get you over here for this to work." Mickey says happily and without another word he takes Ian into his mouth, He braces himself with his good arm and makes sure to keep the other one still, as he moves his mouth over Ian. Smiling at the moans, coming out of Ian's mouth. Yup, that's the stuff, those fucking moans shoot right through Mickey. Who gave a shit if Ian had to help him sit up, this morning was looking up.

\--

  
A few hours later when Mickey and Ian had finally decided to get out of bed and get ready for the visit from Yev that would be coming that day. Mickey, of course, was as nervous as he always was when his son came to visit and this time, the usually cool and calm Ian, when it came to the little boy was buzzing himself, because he was afraid Yev would accidentally hurt Mickey, and it would scare the kid.

"Calm down fucker, you are supposed to be calming me down, it'll be fine," Mickey says crossing one arm over his chest and remembering he couldn't properly pout being in this condition.

  
"What if he bumps you and you start cursing. It'll scare the shit out of him. I don't want him to be scared. Fuck." Ian paces and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Is this what I'm usually like? If so, please kick my ass next time, because you are driving me up the fucking wall. He's heard me yell before. If he kicks me or something, I'll tell him I'm sorry, and I'm not mad at him. I promise it'll be fine." Mickey says and he smiles because he's so excited to see his son.

\--

  
Turns out Ian was worrying for nothing of course. Even when Yev did accidentally plant himself too hard down on Mickey, the older man grunted but didn't yell, and when Mickey cursed a little when Yev accidentally elbowed him, Yev giggled and nuzzled closer to Mickey. He asked him if he was okay, and when Mickey nodded at him, Yev was fine. Ian watched in awe, Yev holding on to his father, his bruised up and broken father, and it was a sight to see, how Mickey tenderly looked at his son, how he then would glance up at Ian and smile, lightly and beautifully.

\--

  
The weeks pass and Mickey lets Ian take care of him, he has to admit it's kind of nice having Ian there, even if he has to give up some of his own control, although he especially likes that with just a little pouting, Ian will pretty much do anything for him. It actually amuses him and he has to stop himself from laughing at it sometimes because it's fucking adorable watching the man being all domestic. He could get used to this, and he sort of does, which is why he is currently pouting on his couch because he knows, the doctor says he's better, not completely but enough to take care of himself which means Ian can go home, Mickey doesn't like that. It's not like he can pretend that it isn't real because Ian had heard it. and he smiled brightly when he heard Mickey was better, Mickey didn't, he had been pouting since they got home.

"Okay, whats wrong?" Ian finally asks.

  
"Nothing," Mickey says to his boyfriend, Lying. He knows he's acting like a child. he should just tell Ian, tell him not to leave, that he likes him here, but he doesn't.

  
"Mickey Milkovich..."

"Just go home, Ian," Mickey says angrily and Ian glares at Mickey for a minute.

"What?" Ian asks obviously hurt.

"You heard the doc. I don't need a caretaker anymore. Just go home." and Ian sighs and doesn't say anything.

"You want me to leave?" and Mickey feels like shit because he doesn't, he really fucking doesn't.

"Okay then. Don't want to overstay my welcome.  I'll go get my things then. Sorry." He says and Mickey curses, lifting himself slowly off the couch. Just because he didn't need help up, didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

"Ian...Come on.." Ian doesn't say anything, so Mickey walks further into the hallway but stops at the door when he sees Ian sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Ian?" He says softly and Ian looks up and Mickey feels like an asshole. 'Way to push him out the door, Milkovich.' He thinks to himself.

"I'm fine Mick. Sorry." Ian says trying to look as if it's not a big deal that his boyfriend was being an asshole and trying to push him out the door when they were doing so good lately. They were fucking happy and Mickey was ruining it. Fucking great. Ian gets up to grab his bag and set it on the bed, his eyes surveying the room for anything that might be his.

  
"Ian...I'm sorry...Stop that...Stop packing." He says trying to get Ian's attention.

"No, it's fine Mick, You want your space back, I get it. The doctor gave you the green light, I get why you were in a bad mood, didn't know how to tell me, it's okay." Ian talks as he's packing up some shirts and Mickey grunts, grabbing the bag and throwing it off the bed. "The fuck..."

Mickey tries to judge his movements as he pushes Ian back onto the bed. Not really able to straddle Ian yet like he wants to, so he just eases himself down beside him, putting pressure on the other Mans arm to hold him down. "I'm sorry, don't leave," Mickey says looking into Ian's eyes.

"But you just said..."

"I was being a dick okay? I don't want you to go. Stay tonight." Mickey says, even though he wants to add, 'stay forever', but tonight would be enough.

"And you're sure?" Ian asks. Mickey leans over and places his lips on Ian's.

"Mhm. Stay." Mickey says, and Ian nods.

"Okay, Mickey. But if you want me to go...I can, okay? I mean, it's not a breakup, it's me going home, I can do that." Ian says but the sadness in his eyes is apparent.

"Or...You could shut up and kiss me." Mickey says and Ian shrugs and does what he's told.


	13. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey make a decision on the living arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. The only thing left is the last chapter/epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through my erratic schedule and erratic posting schedule. Hope to have the last one out soon. So much writing to be had over the next few weeks.

chapter 13:  Stay with Me...

 

Mickey and Ian aren't talking about it. When they wake up, they ignore the fact that only the night before, Mickey was practically pushing Ian out of the door.  Ian was confused that one minute Mickey wanted him out and the next was asking him to stay. He wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, as Mickey slept, afraid that when Mickey opened his eyes, he would be pushing him back out the door again. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, but he really didn't want to go, but what was he supposed to do, supposed to say? It was Mickey's apartment after all. 

Mickey wasn't really asleep but he wasn't ready to face the day, so he just stayed still while Ian pulled him tighter. He wanted to roll over and tell Ian to stay, forever, but he didn't know what Ian wanted and that scared him. Many years ago, he wouldn't have been afraid to ever tell Ian what he wanted, what he needed, because they had built something over the years but then Ian left him, and now they were good, back, and Mickey was afraid to say what he wanted and that pissed him off.

Finally, Ian got out of bed to take his meds and pick up a little around the house and make some breakfast. He needed to ask Mickey what he wanted. He needed to pack up his stuff but he didn't want to. And he sighed loudly, because his guilt and regret were taking over, if he had never left Mickey in the first place he wouldn't have to worry about this, because they would already be living together and talking about such things wouldn't even be an issue and he felt like a total asshole for being upset about it. He needed to give Mickey time to get used to them again and if Mickey hadn't gotten hurt then it wouldn't even have been coming up. He considered that they would probably be spending some nights here but not wanting to go home again wouldn't be so deep on his mind because he had once again gotten used to waking up next to Mickey, falling asleep with him and having him whenever and however he wanted.

"Did you plan on burning the shit?" Mickey asks pulling Ian out of his thoughts and Ian looks down and groans pulling the pan off of the burner and onto another one before turning the stove off and he sighs loudly. 

"distracted. Cereal?" He asks and Mickey nods laughing lightly.

"What's so distracting?" Mickey asks and Ian looks at his face, fucking neutral. he hated that Mickey could do that.

"I don't...Fuck...Why is this so hard? We've been good right? I mean after I came back and we talked and shit before you got hurt, we were working towards...Us again right?" Ian asks and Mickey sees it, Ian is nervous, so nervous.

 

"You want us to be...Us again Ian?" Mickey asks, hoping to hell he knows Ian well enough to know that answer.

 

"yes..No...Yes...Okay I want us to be...Us, but better, ya know? I mean, I hate that I left and I hate that you don't trust me, and then, I thought we were doing good, and yesterday, you were ready to kick me out, and that shouldn't offend me, it shouldn't because the only reason you let me stay is because you were hurt, but I liked it here, and I'm not saying I'm gonna move in or some shit, but Like I really want to be here more, and I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I'm rambling, am I fucking rambling...." Ian is finally cut off by Mickey laughing and he glares at Mickey.

 

"Great, I've lost my mind...again, and you think it's hilarious." Ian says.  "I'm gonna go pack some stuff...go home and I'll text you...or something."

 

"Oh would you shut up, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me."

"Come again?"

"Oh I would love to, I wasn't trying to kick you out Ian, I was being a bitch. I was cranky because I was all better..."

"What? Why would that make you cranky?"

"Because then we have to have this fucking conversation that I don't want to have okay??? I want you to stay because I like you here, I like you fucking being here, and if you aren't here to stay because I need your help then you are here for another reason, a reason that might not have been a big deal last time, but this time, when we are trying to do this shit right, its a huge fucking deal now, and I freaked out."

 

"Okay so I freaked out and you freaked out...because we want the same thing?" Ian asks and Mickey looks at him and they both bust up laughing.  "I think we really need to talk then, because this is fucking ridiculous, we cant be afraid of this, I mean, I love you, and I want to be with you, but are we seriously going to have a meltdown everytime we don't want to say something, because of the past?"  Mickey agrees and they both move to sit on the couch.

 

"I should...Okay...I love you too Ian...I just, If you were to...I can't again, I fucking hate it but I need you, and I sound like an utter and complete pussy for saying that but I do. I want you to stay here, probably forever, but I know that we haven't been back together for long, and it's stupid to not want you to leave, to not want you to go home, but it's just...Fuck I really want you here all the time, burning my breakfast, and wrapping your arms around me when I sleep. I want it like it was before but better. With me having a legit job, and you all medicated and shit and us just being us."  Mickey says.

 

"You know, I believe that's the most words I've heard you spit out at the same time, in our whole lives. you should do that more. Look, I'm so fucking sorry for what I did. My head was...Is so fucked up, but there is one thing that shines through all that fucking fog, and that's you and Me. And maybe we aren't ready to move in, maybe we are, but I really fucking want to be with you..."

 

"Okay then, go get your shit from your sisters, move in, fuck it. We will probably fuck this up, we usually do, but what about us has ever not been one huge beautiful fuck up."

 

"So romantic Mickey..."

 

"Oh fuck you."

 

\--

 

“Fuckin finally assholes!” Jake says over a week later when Mickey and Ian stroll into the bar.  Ian chuckles at jakes overacting. and Mickey flips him off. "You assholes have been holed up for years, I swear." Jake jokes.

 

"Fuck you. If you assholes didn't drop a car on me..." Mickey smirks and they look at him.

 

"I didn't drop a fucking car on you, I swear to god!!" Jake yells and Mickey bursts into laughter because of course, he does. “Asshole, why are you dating this prick, Ian.”

 

“I'm kind of fond of him. Always did have a thing for assholes.” And Ian and Mickey laugh.

 

“And he means that quite literally.” Mickey jokes and jake shakes his head.

 

The conversation flows and they play pool and laugh and when Ian and Mickey get too close the guys joke about it, It's all in good until finally Mickey snaps his head up and glares at Jake. Ian can't even remember quite what Jake said but Mickey got this weird look in his eyes. Ian couldn't place it and that was weird for him because he could usually place all of Mickey's  moods.  Annoyance flashed first and then this playful smirk, and then he looked at Ian in his eyes and smiled brightly and with no warning, he just pushed him up against the counter and started kissing him, it was rough and unlike Mickey to kiss him like that outside of the apartment, it was a kiss of want, and need, and usually meant fuck me now.  By the time Mickey pulled away Ian was breathless.

 

“Woah! Dude.” Jake laughs as he fake fans himself and the other two just shake their heads.

 

“Now if you'll Excuse me, I'm going to take my boyfriend home, and take advantage of him. You boys enjoy yourselves.

\--

 

"Why are we leaving?  You haven't seen them in weeks. I don't want to be the reason you're ditching your friends. They'll start to hate me."  Ian says as they walk down the street.

 

"You want to go back in there?  Right now? You seriously turning down the opportunity to fuck me senseless, So that you don't feel bad about not hanging out long enough?" Mickey smirks at him because he doesn't really need Ian to answer.

 

"Didn't say that asshole.  I would be happy to fuck you anywhere, anytime, up against any surface that you chose, you know that."  Ian says smiling before backing Mickey up against the nearest wall.  He brings his head in as close as he can get it without actually touching their lips together.

 

"What are you waiting for then?" Mickey asks breathlessly, he wants to close the space, but he knows it will be even hotter if he waits for Ian to give in until Ian can't help himself anymore and crashes their lips together, he wants that, the heat that they share. he needs it right now. He needs it so much all the time that it's ridiculous.

 

"I was just saying, we live together and I'm sure that they miss you, and want to be around you." He says, the breath rushing over Mickey's face, so close that he almost leans forward again because he needs it.

 

"Can hang out with them whenever...Want you, need you."

 

"Yeah? How bad?" Ian asks playfully and there it is, all the fire that Mickey needs in Ian's eyes, every time he sees it, it takes away all the bad shit they had been through, the things they did to each other that ended in suffering and it always led back to here and Mickey was perfectly fine with that because that look from his guy, was all he really needed in life, to know that it would be okay. That it was okay to love Ian because Ian loved him just as much. This wasn't just about sex, this was about connection and it was something that they had always had, and he needed it right now. As silly as it sounded because they were good, living together and really fucking good, but sometimes Mickey still needed Ian to pull him in just like it was the first time their lips had met.

 

Mickey can't take it anymore, fuck waiting, fuck letting Ian take over, he needed those damn lips. So he grabbed the back of Ian's head roughly and pressed those beautiful full lips to his and took it in.  Ian didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Mickey in the middle of the street and letting him take control.  and take control Mickey did. 

 

He pulled away from Ian after a long rough kiss and pulled him with him, getting into the apartment as fast as he could possibly manage to get them there. He swung the door open after unlocking it, pulling his boyfriend inside with him, and slamming the door.

 

"So hot like this Mick." Ian lets out, between kisses, both men panting like they had never been kissed before, unable to breathe or think.  That was the thing about Mickey and Ian, no matter how long they had known each other, or how long they had been in love, every time was different, every time was more amazing than the last, and that's possibly how they had gotten back here after the time apart.  Because here is where they belonged.

 

Ian's head was spinning in the best possible way as Mickey undressed him, licking his lips as he did so. Watching Mickey so…fucking focused on him, did something to him, it always had but this was different, it wasn’t a teenage boy determined to make sure nobody knew, it was a full grown man, who was focused on taking his time, in getting them both the maximum amount of pleasure without taking away any of the amazing connection that they shared. Ian willed himself to not take control. He loved his control, and he wanted so badly to run his own hands over Mickey’s body, especially now that Mickey was standing in front of him, completely naked. God, he looked so amazing.  But he didn’t.

 

 

He was glad he didn’t in the end.  Letting Mickey tease him,  until the point of breaking, letting Mickey ride him slowly and then oh so fucking fast until they both came hard and fast and collapsed into the bed beside each other. Everything was perfect and Amazing right in that damn moment.  That Nothing could take that away from them right at that moment.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysticallygallavich (Tumblr)


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Ian and Mickey's journey back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there it is....Finally finished this one. It will be re-edited of course. but here is the last chapter. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me, even though my random updating schedule. 
> 
> Much love.

Chapter 14:  FINAL CHAPTER

 

(three years and four months later)

 

Mickey groaned from his place in the hotel bed. Already not sleeping well after being away so long. But he reaches for the phone anyway.  “’Lo” he gruffs.

 

“Daddy?” The small voice of his almost six-year-old asks.

 

“Yev? Buddy, what's wrong?” He asks after hearing the sniffling from the other end.

 

“Daddy I think Ian's sick.” He says and Mickey shoots up from his spot on the bed, who needed a nap in the middle of the day anyway.

 

“Sick how Bubba?” He asks already worried, hoping that his son was wrong. He wouldn't  be back until the morning and he really didn't need Ian being depressed right now.

 

“He hasn't been out of bed all day. It's almost dinner time daddy.”

 

“Did you go in there? Talk to him?” Mickey asks afraid of the answer. What if he yelled at Yev and that's why he's so scared.

 

“Yeah, …he said he was tired,” Yev says.

 

“Your mama there?”

 

“Mhm. She's playing with Alia.”  Mickey tried not to chuckle at his son's mispronunciation of his little sister Ailayla.

“Take the phone to mama buddy.” He says and he hears Yev groan.

“She's gonna be mad at me. She told me not to call you.” He says sadly but he heads his son's footsteps make his way to his mother and he sighs a little in relief because there's no way they of Ian was in trouble Svet wouldn't call him.  So he just waits, he hears Svetlana's strong Russian accent before she grabs the phone he's guessing she's telling him off about making the call.

 

“He's fine.” She says, in the most soothing tone he thinks he's ever heard her use.

 

“Yev said he was still in bed.” He reasons still hoping she's right.

 

“He's tired. Stay up all night with baby. My turn so he sleeps. You want to talk to him?” She asks.

 

“No, no. It's alright. Don't want to worry him Svet. Yev just sounded so scared it freaked me out is all.”

\--

Mickey walked into the home that he shared with his husband and sometimes his son and at the moment his ex-wife and new daughter,  and he peaks in.  Svetlana is passed out on the couch with a bassinet in front of her, her hand on it like she had been rocking it.  He made his way slowly down the hall to find his son perched up against the wall outside his bedroom door, sleeping soundly.  And he sighs and picks his son up who jerks a little but Mickey carries him to his room and tucks him in and makes his way into the bedroom.  He wonders how long Ian has been in bed now.  He slowly enters his room and begins pulling off his clothes slowly taking in the scene around him. Room was clean, smelled fresh, everything seemed to be in a good place.

Ian was in bed…sure.. but it was really fucking early in the morning. He didn’t have the blankets wrapped around his face like he would if he was trying to shut the world out, so everything was a good sign and he smiled, not watching for a completely different reason.  Ian had the blankets hanging from his hips really and he was sleeping peacefully curled up on Ian’s side of the bed. 

 

He tip toes slowly trying not to wake his husband.  “I’m not sick.” He hears Ian say.

 

“Did I say you were?” Mickey says and Ian flips over suddenly.  And then he watches as Ian practically jumps off the bed and tackles him down and starts peppering kisses down his chest.  “Hello to you too.” Mickey laughs a little as Ian continues to appreciate him.   “Missed me?” he asks laughing.

 

“So fucking much.” He says.

 

“Who did you think I was then?”

 

“Yevgeny. I want to just pull him in and hug him, he’s been so worried.  If I can say I’m not sick, he will come up and kiss my cheek and go back to what he’s doing.  Says he has to keep watch for daddy.” Ian laughs a little.

 

“Sorry about that, man. He knows to call me if you ever…but I know he’s been a little much. He’s called me three times.  And he was sleeping outside the door.  He’s worried because he loves you.” Mickey says sweetly.

 

“I know. He’s so sweet.  Can’t be mad at the kid for that.  I’ve just been so tired, and sleepy.  I promise that’s all it is.” Ian says smiling at Mickey and kissing him again.

“I know. Lana says you’ve been taking the night shift with the baby.  Except for tonight. Tonight, you are taking the night shift with me.”  And Mickey wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Oh? And where are our children going off to?” Ian asks playfully and he smiles, waiting for the answer before moving his hand any lower.

 

“Away,” Mickey says and Ian shakes his head smiling.  As they start lazy morning kissing until Yev comes to ‘wake them up’

 

\--

 

(Ten years later)

 

Ian huffs as he sits in the chair at the police precinct and looks at his step-son.  “Why?” He asks.

 

“I'm sorry I got you in trouble dad.” He says handing his head a little.

 

“Just tell me why? Not that what you spray painted on that wall wasn't true. Just why?” He asks and thinks back to the wall. Sprayed in bright red and green letters. _Terry Milkovich is a fucking dick. I hate you!_ Is what it had read. Of course Ian had caught him but unfortunately, the police weren't far behind him and now here they were, while the police called Mickey to tell him that his husband and son were being held for vandalism.

 

“I heard…somebody said how…I…was…why I'm here.” He says slowly a tear dropping down his cheek. Fucking fuck. Who would tell him that shit?

 

“Oh, Yevvy.” He says.

 

“How can you even look at me? Or mom? Did you ever really love me? Or do you just deal because I have dads blood running through me?” The boy asks, seeming a lot smaller than the fifteen-year-old staring at him.

 

“Not love you? That's impossible.”

 

“I don't see why? I was a product of…that day. How can you look at me and not see what my grandfather did to you…to him.”

 

“Because when I look at you, I see you. I see this beautiful kid that I once held on my arms and saw the entire world. I have loved you from the first second I held you. From the moment that I looked into those eyes and the same eyes that were in the man I loved were staring back at me except these eyes were innocent. Nobody had ever hurt him, nobody ever would if I had anything to say about it. I may not be your father by blood, but I've always loved you as if you were mine.  You are not what your grandfather did. You are a beautiful light that came out of a very horrible day.  I know it was hard to hear about it and I’ll let your dad talk that over with you, but as far as me. I love all of you.  I’ve loved your dad since I was your age. And you, I love you so much it’s not even funny.  I adore your mom, after all these years and your little sister too.  Our life is pretty fucking perfect, I love it. I’m so happy that your dad gave me another chance when he got out. Don’t you ever think that something that happened because Terry was a homophobic prick, could ever or would ever affect how much I love you.”  Yev nods at him but he doesn’t really know how much his talk actually did.  He looks up to see Mickey walking over with his arms crossed.

 

“Well, well. My two boys here, in cuffs. Want to explain?” he asks and Yev bows his head. “Son?” he asks. And Ian looks at him and shakes his head. Praying that Mick will know, not to yell too hard before he knows the truth.  “Alright, let’s go home. Besides the bail, I have promised the officers that you will be painting over whatever you wrote on that wall.”

 

“Might want to take a picture first,” Ian says smirking and Mickey turns to him and raises an eyebrow.  But they keep walking outside and They are about a block away when Ian pulls Mickey to him.  “Go Easy on Him. He’s hurting.” He whispers and Mickey looks at him curiously.  But he gets it when they get there. Yev looks away from the wall and Mickey busts out laughing.

 

“Dad?” Yev asks. And he looks from his dad who is laughing with tears in his eyes to Ian who is shaking his head.

  
  
“They arrested you for this? No wonder they let you off so easy. They hated the prick too.”  He looks at his son and pulls him in.  “What is this buddy? What’s going on?”   and Yev looks a little ashamed.

 

“I heard some things, and I was so angry. How could he do that to you and Ian?  How…could anyone…I’m sorry I did this dad…I just…” and Yev looks at Ian for help because he doesn’t want to say it again, voice the fears that they never loved him.

 

“It’s okay budd, he thought…that we didn’t love him because of the day he was conceived.”   Ian says and Mickey shakes his head. And motions for Yev to come sit with him and Ian smiles and grabs the paint. “Where are you going? “ he asks Ian.

“To start on the paint, so you can have a minute.” He says and Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Nope, sit the hell down. Family conversation. Well, minus 2 but whatever.”  Ian just chuckles and sits down.

 

“Who told you about that shit?” He asks. “Who even knows about that shit?”

 

“Some kids at school. I don’t know how they knew. But they just were going on about my gay dads and how I was a mistake, that my whore mother was forced to fuck my gay dad, and how worthless I was because you wanted Ailayla.” Yev says.  “So I um, asked mom about him, what my grandfather was like and she avoided me, So I asked uncle Carl and Uncle Lip about him and they just got so…angry that I would ever want to know about him.  I knew it was true, why else would they hate him so much unless he hurt Ian?”   Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Plenty of reasons actually but, you should have just come to me. I have never lied to you kid. Even if it hurts. I didn’t tell you about this because it was unnecessary for you to know this bullshit.  What I feel for my own father, has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Got that?”  Yev nods. “What happened that day, was a product of so many things.  Product of the love I had for an annoying red-head,  or was starting to have,  product of getting too comfortable, and getting caught.  And sure for a long time, if I could have changed that day, I would have in a fucking heart beat but not because of you, never you, but because seeing the man that I love’s face that destroyed haunted me for fucking years.”  Mickey starts his speech and wraps his son closer to him, and Yev let's him for the first time in years.

 

“What happened that day was fucking horrible and I…blamed everyone for a long time.  Ian for making me want him,  Terry for being a shit father,  Me for being fucking gay,  Your mom for being unfortunate to get that call, You for existing after that day,  but the only person to blame is Terry, that’s it.  And I wont lie to you now, when you were a baby, I couldn’t or wouldn’t even think about loving you, I didn’t want to deal. I just wanted my life with Ian back. I was a selfish prick then, but this one over here, oh god when he looked at you…i'd never seen anything like it than when I saw that man hold my son.  It may have taken me a while to let you in, usually does for anybody, but I do love you kid.  I may not be happy with how it happened, but I’m unbelievably thankful that you are here. You showed me a different kind of love.   That led me to actually wanting to try again with your sister and do better.  If it weren’t for having you, I probably never would have even thought about having kids.”   Yev smiles at his father and hugs him.

“I’m sorry about this, I just…I love you guys so much, I mean you’re my dads.  The thought of him hurting you, and maybe that you didn’t or couldn’t love me because of what I was…I freaked out.” 

 

“Hey, I know all about freak outs kid,” Ian says pointing at his head getting a glare from Mickey.  “You know the first time your dad looked at me and told me I had to go to the hospital…”

 

“Ian, don’t,” Mickey warns.

 

“I have to,”  Ian answers him.

 

“I freaked out, I was manic as hell. These thoughts kept running in my head. He didn’t love me, I’d never see you again, like they would lock me away and never let me out and then I fucking flipped, looked at you and I don’t even understand my manic brain at all because the next thing I knew I was in a car, with you, taking off.  Painting a wall is not freaking out,  that is freaking out.”  Ian says honestly.

 

Yev stares at him for a moment, thinking about it.   “So…You took off with me? How long?” he asks.

 

“Little while until I got caught.” He says sadly, he always wondered how Yev would react to the news that his crazy step father took off with him.

 

“So you loved me so much, you took me away with you?” Yev asks and both men’s eyes snap to the boy.

 

“Guess so yeah,” Ian says and he hugs him. 

 

“I love you so much Yevgeny. So much.” Ian says hugging him and kissing his head.

 

“We all do. Fuck what anybody says kid, this fucking family is everything alright?? Now let's get this fucking shit painted so that we can go home.”  He says.

“I got it guys.  Go home and Enjoy. It’s supposed to be your night alone.  I’m sorry I almost ruined that.” Yev says as he grabs the paint and starts on the walls.

 

“Family effort,” Ian says and they all three pain the wall, before dropping Yev off at a friend’s and heading back home to the empty house. –

 

Ian wraps his arms around his husband.  “Thank you for giving me another chance all those years ago. For giving me all of this.  I love you so fucking much.”  Ian says and Mickey rolls his eyes dramatically and smiles.

 

“Mushy fucker today, ain’t we?” he asks and kisses his favorite spot on Ian's neck.

 

“Anniversaries will do that to ya, baby.”

 

“I promise you, if you stop with that shit, I will do that thing you like,” Mickey says crossing his arms but a hint of a playful smile on his face and Ian looks at him and laughs.

 

“Which thing Mick? I like so many things you do?  You gotta say it…” Ian starts and Mickey rolls his eyes, but grabs Ian and pushes him down.  And starts to strip him down.

 

“Or I could show you, and you could shut that pretty mouth of yours huh?”

 

“Awe baby, you think my mouth is pretty?” Ian says and laughs at Mickey’s groan.

 

“Gonna muzzle you.” He says and Ian just laughs. 

 

“Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty.”  And Mickey just shakes his head because really, this is the idiot he married and spent the better part of his life with, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Thank god for annoying red-heads and stupid ideas.  I love you, you idiot.  Happy Anniversary.  Now shut up, so I can show you exactly how much.   Or did we seriously get rid of the kids for this romantic sappy shit that you do every day?”

 

“Mmmm,”  Ian says but then holds a finger over his mouth as if to say he was shutting up now and Ian smiles up and leans up to pull his husband completely on top of him and they start making out, enjoying each other.  Just the way they were meant to. 

 

 

-THE END-  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysticallygallavich (Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, what do you think? It just stuck in My head. I had originally had a different plan for a new fic but I just kept thinking about what would happen if Mickey showed up before Caleb and Ian were actually over. I feel like on the show Ian is just numb and not reacting to losing Mickey at all, and that just gets under my skin. ;) hope you like this. Let me know.


End file.
